Amor del Bueno
by good-couples
Summary: Harry y Ginny se ven por primera vez y caen en las redes de cupido. Los años pasan y no ha sucedido nada entre ellos por lo que los Weasley deciden hacer un plan. Una historia romántica con humor y acción que te mantendrá pegado a tu silla :P Jajaja
1. Miradas Correctas

¿Te imaginas que Harry y Ginny fueran de los pocos que tuvieron suerte de tener amor a primera vista? ¿Y que, para colmo, ninguno de los dos cree que el otro esté interesado? Bueno, pues empiecen a imaginárselo, porque aquí empieza una historia de esas.

De "Bárbara's-Mind-Inventions.Inc", viene esta historia llena de amor, emoción y… muchas cosas más. ¿Listos?

_**Amor del Bueno**_

**1. La Mirada Correcta**

La Madriguera era una de las casas grandes para las familias chicas, pero para ellos (Los Weasley) era totalmente normal. Un cuarto para cada miembro de la familia y para un huésped, dando en total 9 cuartos. 5 baños, 1 cocina, jardín grande, sala de estar, etc.

Ginny estaba en su habitación leyendo una revista. Ese día, llegaría el mejor amigo de su hermano, Harry Potter, a pasar lo que restaba de las vacaciones. Estaba segura de que se iba a arreglar, pues en las revistas (aunque las fotos salían al más estilo paparazzi, pues el chico ni se daba cuenta de que le habían tomado una foto) salía muy bien.

Sus hermanos le hacían burla a cada momento pues siempre preguntaba cuando, donde y como llegaría tan esperado chico.

A las 6:45pm, Arthur y Ron salieron para ir a recoger a Harry. La chica no podía esperar… ¡En tan solo 15 minutos lo vería!

¡Por fin! 10 segundos, nueve, ocho… o estaba tan nerviosa, cinco… ¡No podía esperar!... tres "¿Porqué se me hace eterno?"… uno… La puerta se abrió y entraron. Arthur, Ron y… un perrito… ¡No! Obviamente, era Harry Potter. Harry pasó a saludar a todos (aunque a los gemelos ya los conocía y había escuchado de Percy… Charlie y Bill debían estar trabajando). La chica no podía esperar a que llegara su turno, y menos Harry… se ponía nervioso, "¿Qué me pasa?" se preguntaba.

Harry se acercaba hacia la pelirroja y se paró en seco. "Esta bellísima", pensó sonrojándose, cosa de lo que Ginny no se le pasó desapercibido. Se quedaron mirando como si nunca hubieran visto a un humano enfrente de ellos, asombrado, hermoso y… perfecto. Duraron así como un año (o eso les pareció a ellos) y Harry le ofreció a Ginny su mano diciendo:

-Mi Harry nombre es hola.

-Mucho conocerte en gusto.

Y los dos suspiraron. Ginny agarró su mano pero pasó algo (asombroso para ellos, típico para nosotros los que leemos). Cuando las manos se tocaron sintieron como un líquido caliente por todo el cuerpo. Era electrizante. Se soltaron asustados.

- OK. Mucho tartamudeo- interrumpió Ron sin darse cuenta de que había dos enamorados ¡en sus narices!- ¡A comer!

Los gemelos se miraron sorprendidos, al parecer eran los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de ese escalofrió al mismo tiempo en aquellos dos.

Ginny se sentó a lado de George y enfrente de Harry (éste a lado de Fred). Los dos estaban muy sonrojados. Los gemelos se burlaban de Ginny en silencio; Ron y Arthur comían como si nunca hubieran probado bocado haciendo que Molly los mirara con desaprobación.

Harry y Ginny, bueno, eso era un caso aparte. "No, no me gusta", pensaba Harry, "La amas", decía una segunda voz en su mente. "Tiene los ojos verdes, está muy guapo", pensaba Ginny, "Está para comérselo", decía una segunda voz. Ambos se miraron y aparte de sonrojarse sintieron aquella sensación de nuevo.

-¿Me pueden pasar el puré de papa?- preguntaba Ginny.

-¡Oh! Claro, ¿Harry se lo pasas?- contestaba divertido Fred.

-Eeemm… si, claro.

Al pasárselo, se rozaban las manos y sintieron de nuevo la sensación y soltaban el recipiente haciendo un gran desastre. Trataban de limpiarlo y pasaba lo mismo, solo que ahora derramaban las bebidas de Fred y George.

-Y, Harry ¿cómo vas con tu vida amorosa?- decía George. Si, ellos se estaban divirtiendo al ver aquella situación.

-Oh, de momento no hay- decía Harry tratando de no decir "¿No me puedes dejar de ver a Ginny en paz?". Harry y Ginny tomaban su bebida sonriendo cuando…

-¿Qué?, ¿no ves que la puedes tener enfrente?- decía Fred. Harry y Ginny escupían sus bebidas. Todos se les quedaron viendo y Fred y George chocaron las manos por debajo de la mesa.

-Basta, chicos- decía Molly, pero en verdad sonreía.

-Nosotros solo decíamos…- empezaba George.

-Que te la podías topar en cualquier momento, lado u hora- terminó Fred.

-No que fuera… Ginny… o nose…

Harry sorprendido tiró el tenedor y Ginny que se estaba limpiando se manchó aún más y subió a su habitación. No volvió a bajar en toda la cena.

…

"_¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Seguro ahora mismo se está burlando de las tonterías que hice. Aunque Harry se comportaba igual que yo cuando… ¿y si él…? No, no es posible. Él no puede estar… pero el era tan obvio… No, el no quiere nada contigo Ginny, ya supéralo… solo tienes 10 años. Aunque hay una posibilidad…" _

Y Ginny se durmió pensando que quizás, solo quizás… algún día terminarían casándose.

…

"¡_Soy un tonto! ¿Porqué no pude ser menos evidente… obvio? Por que estas enamorado. No, era muy pronto, la acabas de conocer. Ni siquiera sabes como se comporta… aunque tienes una idea por lo que le cuentan sus hermanos, y en el fondo, lo puedes ver… ¿Y si ella… quizás… lo quería? No, imposible… aunque quizás… ella se comportaba igual que el… así que… ¡Ay! Ya duérmete Harry."_

Y con una sonrisa pensando que había una posibilidad, se durmió.

…

Mientras, en el cuarto de Molly y Arthur, Arthur murmuraba en sueños y Molly pensaba lo más hermoso que una mamá pueda pensar sobre el chico que te gusta. Lo mejor para subirte el ánimo. "_Es él, el correcto"_

…

Pero los gemelos no estaban dormidos. Sino que al llegar a su cuarto los dos escribieron una carta cada quien diciendo lo mismo. Fred le escribía a Bill y George a Charlie.

"_Lo encontramos, tienen que venir lo más rápido posible, si se puede esta noche. No hagan ruido y nos vemos en la sala. Fred y George"_


	2. Tal vez sea él

**2. Tal vez es él**

Fred y George se encontraban despertando a Ron, pero éste… ni se movía. Daba lo mismo si le pasaba un camión por encima, simplemente él no despertaba.

-Espera, tengo una idea- Fred salió y le dijo a Percy, préstame tu insignia de prefecto. Percy se la quitó de su pijama (losé, patético que la trajera) y se la dio dándole instrucciones de lo que no debe hacer con ella. Fred, ignorándolo, se metió en el cuarto y le pegó a Ron en la cabeza.

-¡No!, ¿porque me despiertan así?

-Porque si no lo hacíamos, tendríamos que llamar a un troll para que te levantara y te lanzara por la ventana- decía George mientras Fred asentía.

-¡Date prisa! Ya llegaron Bill y Charlie.

-Pensé que se olvidarían de esa estupidez. ¿No pudieron esperar a que fuera de día?

-No, porque tú tendrías que estar con Harry y todos tenemos que estar presentes- dijo Fred.

15 minutos después estaban en la alacena.

-Pensé que por lo menos íbamos a tener un mejor lugar para la "reunión". Ahora, ¿podrían decirnos de que se trata?- preguntaba Percy.

-Es una tonta suposición de Fred y George sobre el "hombre"- dijo Ron entre comillas- de Ginny.

-¿En serio es eso? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde lo vio?- preguntaban rápidamente Bill y Charlie.

-Alto, todo es con calmaaaa…- decía George.

-¿Pero como va a ser con calma si de la que hablamos es de nuestra querida Ginny?- decía Percy consiguiendo que todos se le quedaran viendo por lo tonto que había sonado eso.

-Vamos, algún día tenía que pasar…- empezaba Ron.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que ustedes no la vieron con Harry Potter- terminó George y Ron gritó:

-¿HARRY?

-¡Cállate Ronald! ¡Vas a despertar a toda la familia con Harry incluido!- decía Fred mientras le tapaba la boca a Ron escuchando atento. Sin embargo, nadie se había despertado.

-¡Alto, alto! ¿Harry Potter? ¿De donde lo conocen?- preguntaba Bill emocionado.

-Es el mejor amigo de Ron, lo conoció en Hogwarts.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Pero cómo saben que es… él?- preguntó en un susurro Charlie.

-¡OH, tú no los viste!- dijo Percy asombrando a todos- ¿Qué? Yo también lo noté…

-Bueno el caso es que conocemos a Harry y él es un buen chico…- empezó George.

-Y lo podemos vigilar, tu sabes… ¿comprenden?- terminó como siempre Fred.

-Pero… ¿Harry?- decía Ron sin comprender.

-Ron, el que tú no estés enamorado no significa que los demás sean iguales…- dijo Percy.

-Oh, eso crees tú… El pequeño Ronnie está enamorado de una chica de su grado- dijo Fred haciendo sonrojar a Ron.

-¿Enserio?... Wow, y eso que ni siquiera ha llegado San Valentín… todos están enamorados ahora- dijo Charlie mientras agarraba un pan que estaba ahí.

- Y… ¿cuál es el nombre de la "afortunada"?- preguntó Bill mientras le quitaba la mitad a Charlie del pan.

-Se llama Hermione Granger… y es tan… bonita…- dijo Ron.

-Wow, pensé que lo desmentirías- dijo George impresionado-. Creo que ya eres de los nuestros.

-¿Retomamos el tema, por favor?- dijo Percy como si estuviera en una reunión con el ministro de magia.

-Claro, joven Percy… Señor Charlie, ¿me puede pasar aquel panecillo?

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué señor?- decía sonriendo Charlie al pasárselo.

-¡Retomemos el tema!- decía Percy desesperado.

-Es verdad… ¿así que todos aceptan a Harry?

-Yo sí- dijo Charlie poniendo la mano en el centro.

-Yo igual, aunque igual deberíamos vigilarlo, porque no lo conocemos muy bien- dijo Bill, poniendo igual la mano encima de la de Charlie.

-De eso, ni te preocupes, él es genial- dijo Ron poniendo la mano, sorprendiendo a todos- ¿Qué?

-Bueno, es típico que porque sea tu amigo no quieras…- dijo George poniendo también la mano.

-Es verdad, bueno yo igual le entro- dijo Fred- aunque es obvio que entro porque lo organizamos nosotros.

-Yo igual…- dijo Percy poniendo la última mano.

-Una pregunta: ¿Qué vamos a hacer con las manos?- preguntaba Ron. Todos miraron a Charlie porque él había empezado.

-Mmm… un juramento- dijo Charlie haciendo como que ya sabía lo que iban a hacer aunque no tenía ni idea.

-Está bien, empieza- dijo Fred divertido, porque conocía muy bien a Charlie y sabía que se lo estaba inventando.

-Está bien. Juro que voy a hacer todo lo posible por que Ginny sea feliz- miró a Percy para que continuara.

-Mmm… yo juro que haré todo lo posible por hacer un plan si no se juntan- miró a Fred y a George.

-Juramos que quitaremos del camino a cualquiera que se interponga- dijeron con una sonrisa… miraron a Bill.

-Juro que cuidaré de sus hijos y que nadie se interponga en su camino- hasta Bill se sorprendió de lo que dijo-. Bueno, se me ocurrió… ¿Ron?

-Juro… Mmm… que… yo… les ayudaré en todo y les compraré un buen regalo de bodas- todos lo miraron con una sonrisa y después volvieron hacia Charlie.

-Bueno, con esta magia protectora del más allá- empezó Charlie con voz de ultratumba haciendo como si fuera un hechizo y haciendo círculos alrededor de las manos, Fred y George se miraron tratando de contener una carcajada- de los hermanos siempre protectores, empezaremos con esta historia de… amor… y seremos una familia más sólida y… feliz- dijo esto con una cara escéptica- ¡Patatús, patapam!

-¿Y se van a quedar el resto de las vacaciones?- preguntaba Ron mientras salían y se iban a sus cuartos. Bill y Charlie se miraron.

-Sí- dijeron por fin.

Pero lo que ignoraron los Weasley es que el hechizo que acababan de hacer si existe, y allá lejos, en los cielos, los hermanos protectores estaban observándolos muy orgullosos haciendo cumplir su hechizo.

_Wow, me encantó lo de Pataplum, patapam… jajaja... Que lo disfruten. Adiós. Gracias a todos los RR…_


	3. 7 años después

_Lose, me tardé mucho… pero pues mejor tarde que nunca: P hahaha… pues aquí va el tercer y último… consejo… hahahaha… no se asusten… bueno allá va:_

**3. Siete años después**

Harry Potter ya había acabado sus estudios en Hogwarts y estaba pensando en ingresar a un curso de aurores. Tenía muchas pretendientes, pero ninguna le atraía… era como si estuviera hechizado (oh, oh), pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Durante su segundo curso, ella había entrado en el colegio, y simplemente no podía evitarlo. Si la veía, los dos se tropezaban o se les caía lo que traían en las manos. Si comían juntos, hacían un desastre.

Y así pasaron sus siete años en Hogwarts. Siempre arruinando todo. Lo peor es que Ron, su hermano, no se enteraba y le daba miedo que no lo dejara.

Pero la verdad era todo lo contrario, Ron lo vigilaba y cada vez que hacían una estupidez se reía, aunque Hermione (la única que lo podía parar, pues éste estaba enamorado de ella desde que la vio) le decía que parara. Ella también sabía de su enamoramiento a primera vista, con todos los detalles que ella le contaba, claro que a Ron no le contaban los detalles, pues Harry pensaba que "no sabía nadie".

Por otro lado, Ginny se sentía muy triste, pues iba a ser su primer año en Hogwarts sin Harry. Siempre había estado él, aunque no fueran tan amigos (porque eso sí, nunca fueron los mejores amigos, aunque se llevaban bien), ese año, Harry acababa y ella volvería a hacer su último año.

…

Estaba Ron ojeando la revista "Corazón de Bruja" de su mamá. Fred y George haciendo cupones sobre los pedidos de Sortilegios Weasley. Bill y Charlie platicaban lanzando miradas de Ginny a Harry. Ginny estaba escribiendo o dibujando, nadie sabía (¡bien que sabían que estaba escribiendo "Harry y Ginny" por todos lados! No se hagan…) y Harry estaba "leyendo" un libro de quidditch (claro que desviaba la vista hacia Ginny, todos lo saben, ¿o no?). Hermione (si, ella también estaba ahí… y si, era la misma Hermione que el libro) practicaba hechizos hacía donde, por pura casualidad, estaba Ron. Percy, obvio, estaba aburriendo a su padre sobre su trabajo en el Ministerio.

Harry estaba teniendo una batalla en su cerebro: "_No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ni puedo con este secreto… ¿Qué hago? Si Ron se entera estaré muerto pues es su… hermanita… Hay que bien se ve tan concentrada… ¡Hay no! Me cachó viéndola… OK… solo sonríe… ¿Y si le pido consejo a Hermione? Pero… corro el riesgo de que le diga a Ginny… Aunque ella también es mi amiga… Aaah! Si tan solo hubiera un libro…"_

Y no era tan diferente con Ginny: "¡_Quedó súper bonito! Harry y Ginny para siempre… ¡Oh, no! Me está viendo otra vez… OK… sonríe… Tengo que anotar esto en mi diario… van 12 veces que me mira… creo que está interesado… ¡Hay! Es obvio que no… que ojos tan sexy… ¿Por qué no simplemente le digo que lo amo? No, Ginny… controla tus impulsos… Si tan solo hubiera un libro…"_

Entonces Harry y Ginny pensaron a la misma vez: "¡_Hermione!" _

Se empezaron a reír como locos por no haber dado con el punto desde hace mucho y todos se les quedaron viendo.

-Oh, lo siento es solo que…

-Si, yo pensé que…

-OK, OK… pero no hablen al mismo tiempo- los callaba el Sr. Weasley.

-No, nada, olvídenlo- dijeron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo mirando a Hermione y después mirándose y poniéndose rojos.

Y en la mente de Ron: "¿_Y ahora que les pasa? Hay, que tontería de revista… Una de las brujas de McBeth se divorció… Gilderoy Lockhard es el de la mejor sonrisa por 49 vez consecutiva… Laura Benz, reconocida por sus libros de cocina ya encontró a su príncipe azul… Oh… Hermione está volteada para acá… se ve taaaaan bonita… OK… sigo leyendo… Mmm…"_

Y Harry y Ginny pensaron: "_OK, está decidido… Hermione…"_

Mientras que Hermione ponía cara de "es hora de dar consejos".

…

Knock, knock…

-Pase, pase -decía distraídamente Hermione mientras entraban todos los Weasley menos Ginny, Molly y Arthur, obviamente.

-¿Los viste?

-Se rieron al mismo tiempo…

-¿Será ya la hora?

-¿Qué haremos? – comenzaron todos los Weasley.

-ALTO, ALTO. Cuando sea la hora, lo sabremos, sobre todo yo- decía Hermione.

-¿Pero como puedes decir que todavía no?- decía Percy contrariado- ¿No los has visto?

-Y con estas cuantas llevamos… ¿589?- decía Hermione desesperada- Cuando ya estén listos… ellos, no ustedes… Lo más seguros es que Harry venga a pedirme ayuda o a Ron… Aunque le convendría conmigo… jaja... ¡era broma Ron!

Knock, knock…

-Rápido, escóndanse- susurró Hermione.

-¿Por qué no mejor salimos?- preguntó Fred.

-Pues porque, si es Harry o Ginny… yo no les quiero andar contando después…

-¿En donde?- preguntaba Bill.

-Allá… en el closet…

Knock, knock…

-¡Ya voy!

-OK, OK… -dijo desde atrás la voz de… Si, damas y caballeros… Harry Potter.

-¡Es él! – susurró Charlie a todos los Weasley (dentro del ropero, obvio).

-OK… Ron, ¡deja de aspirar el olor de Hermione!-decía George con una sonrisa.

-No lo estoy aspirando, idiota- dijo todo rojo como su pelo mientras recibía codazos de todos.

-Shh, Shh, por favor, muchachos- suplicó Percy.

-Si, si jóvenes, silencio por favor- dijo Fred haciendo que todos se aguantarán una carcajada.

-Hermione, ¿hay alguien más aquí?- decía Harry escudriñando a su alrededor.

-No, no, Harry. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué has venido?

-Está bien, no te engañaré nunca… y ya estoy desesperado de estar guardando secretos… bueno, mi secreto… Solo prométeme que no le contarás a nadie… ni a Ron… él se tiene que enterar de mi porque sino creerá que soy mal amigo… Y… - empezaba a balbucear rápidamente Harry y Hermione lo calló con un gesto.

-Está bien… es todo con calma…-decía Hermione sonriendo- ¿Confías en mi?

-Si, claro… si no, no habría venido a…

-OK, OK… solo era una pregunta… entonces tienes que decirme… ¿Es sobre una chica?

-¿Co-como sabes?

-Se te nota… ahora dime… ¿Cierta pelirroja te mueve el tapete?

_Wow, hahaha… tienen que admitir que les dejé un buen.. lo siento por tardarme pero… esque ustedes saben.. Hahaha... Bueno me tengo que ir… prometo no tardarme mucho con el otro cap. Bueno baae…_

_Gracias por los RR…_


	4. Un capitulo sin titulo

**4. Un capítulo sin nombre**

Los Weasley se miraron ante tal pregunta y dijo Fred:

-Se ve que Hermione es bieeeen discreta…

Todos se rieron.

"_No, Hermione no puede saber… ¿Tan obvio me he visto? No lo puedo creer… ¿Sabrá Ron? No, Ron no se daría cuenta a menos que alguien le dijera…"_

-Yujuu… ¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí? No me has contestado…- decía Hermione.

Harry reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza. Había tenido una alucinación… si, seguro era eso.

-¿Mande?

-Bueno, te estaba preguntando si si cierta pelirroja te está moviendo el tapete…-decía Hermione volteando a ver al closet, pues se escuchaban susurros.

No, no podía ser, no había sido una ilusión.

-¿Tan obvio me veo?- preguntó Harry sin poder contenerse.

-Mmm…-empezó Hermione meditando la respuesta. En el closet pues se escuchaba "dile que si, dile que si" y después risas- No, pero digo Harry, ¡soy una chica! Se de estas cosas… Entonces…

-Sí… pero… lo que pasa es que… tengo -miró a ambos lados y añadió en un susurro- miedo.

La chica soltó una carcajada.

-¡Hey! No es gracioso…- dijo Harry ofendido.

-Oh, no, claro que no… y dime… ¿porque miedo? Dame 3… solo 3 razones

-Bueno la primera: es una Weasley, de hecho esa cuenta por dos…

Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Ron y Percy se miraron frunciendo el entrecejo. Hermione estaba arrepintiéndose por haberlos escondido.

-Porque los Weasley se saben defender y son testarudos, además de buena gente, bellos…- continuó Harry.

-Sólo te refieres a Ginny… ¿o no?- preguntó Hermione.

-Hermione, me refiero a que sus hermanos no me van a dejar de vigilar; y si quiero proteger a Ginny, no se va a dejar y va a pensar que la creo cobarde, cosa que cualquiera que conoce a los Weasley sabe que no lo son.

Los Weasley se miraron orgullosos, pues no era ninguna ofensa. Hermione suspiró aliviada.

-Y si, por alguna razón, no funciona… no será lo mismo… digo… yo adoro a los Weasley, y no quiero que el lazo se rompa por mi culpa-dijo Harry y luego agregó más para si mismo que para Hermione- Aunque yo creo que sí… pero ¿Y si no? Aunque… no, ella no…

-Harry… ¿Estás bien? Creo que ya no me estas metiendo en la conversación- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué? Sí, si…

-Harry, estoy seguro de que tienes oportunidad… mira… déjame le pregunto despistadamen…- empezó Hermione pero Harry la interrumpió.

-¡No! No le digas, por favor… ella no quiere conmigo… aparte de que Ron no me lo perdonaría… y no me dejarían…- pero se detuvo. Acababa de escuchar algo salido del closet y se abrió derribando a los hermanos Weasley.- ¡No lo puedo creer! Hermione, me hiciste hablar enfrente de ellos… por favor no me hagan nada… no es mi culpa que Ginny…

Pero Charlie se le acercó y Harry no sabía si retroceder o quedarse donde estaba hasta que, asombrado, vio que le extendía su mano.

-Bienvenido a la familia- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa- ¡Hey! No pongas esa cara de asustado… Ya sabía yo que eras tú… y si, mi amigo… eras muy obvio.

Harry tomó la mano y dijo:

-¿Enserio? Me dejan andar con su hermana y… oh, no… pero ella no está interesada porque…

¡PLAF!

Hermione le había dado una cachetada a Harry, este contrariado, se sobó la mejilla y cuando se quitó la mano todos vieron que se le había quedado rojo. Fred y George retrocedieron asustados y se protegían entre ellos como si lo que vieran fuera algo para morirse de miedo. Charlie le tapaba los ojos a Bill y Bill a Charlie. Percy miraba de Hermione a Harry y otra vez a Hermione. Ron, por el contrario dijo:

-Wow, no te conocía ese lado…

-Harry, serás idiota… Ella… ¿Cómo puedes decir que…?-empezó Hermione pero alguien entró por la puerta… Ginny Weasley.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?-preguntó.

Harry se volvió rápidamente y vio quien era. Iba retrocediendo hasta que dio con una cosa dura que lo perforó con dolor. Cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

-¡HARRY!-gritaron todos y Ginny corrió a su lado.

…

-Hermione, ¿Significa que lo que tenía que pasar ha pasado?- preguntaba Charlie mientras Ginny estaba en el cuarto con Harry (guarden mentes sucias: Harry está inconsciente pues recibió un golpe en la cabeza y Ginny lo fue a visitar).

-Si, Charlie. Ellos están listos -decía Hermione- Solo es cuestión de que… ¡Te ordeno que no entres, Ron!

Ron, que estaba aprovechando que Hermione estaba distraída, trataba de ver lo que su hermana estaba haciendo… Y seguro ustedes igual quieren saber, así que ahí va:

Ginny se le quedaba viendo a Harry. Nada era más reconfortante que verlo ahí, tranquilo, respirando normal pero de repente soltando muecas de dolor.

Se sentía la más feliz niña… bueno, ya ni tan niña… sino adolescente. Estaba ahí, contemplando a su príncipe desmayado. Entonces recordó que un día, la esposa muggle de su tío Brandy (perdón por el nombre pero mi mente no da más) le había contado un cuento llamado "La Bella Durmiente" en el que la princesa se despierta con un beso de amor. Y entonces lo pensó… "_Un beso mientras esta dormido no afecta a nadie, ¿verdad?" _ Pero entonces otra voz dijo: "_Pero es mejor que su primer beso fuera verdadero" "¿Pero y si nunca nos llegamos a dar uno porque el no me quisiera?" "Sabes que eso no va a pasar, ustedes se aman aunque no se lo hayan confesado. Y ya están grandecitos, deberías empezar a planearlo porque sino podría ser demasiado tarde…"_

Por el rostro de Ginny corrían unas lágrimas silenciosas.

Harry se levantó y vio a Ginny llorando, quien se apresuró a secarse unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ginny?-preguntó preocupado.

-Yo... nada… es solo que…

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Te diste un golpe hace como 1 día y el sanador dijo que podría resultar severo y yo… no sabía que hacer… estaba desesperada… no quería perderte…-dio Ginny poniéndose roja por lo que había dicho.

-Oh, ven aquí…-le dijo Harry abriéndole los brazos para que lo abrazara. Fue un abrazo muy conmovedor. Pero entonces Ginny cayó en la cuenta: Harry solo la veía como la hermana pequeña de Ron, nada más; mientras que Harry pensaba: "_Es hora"._

-Ginny…-empezó Harry- Yo quisiera decirte que…

-No, no tienes que decir nada… Yo… Adiós -y diciendo esto salió del cuarto dejando a un Harry aturdido y decepcionado por no haber podido decirle lo que quería.

En eso entraron los Weasley haciendo un jaleo y Harry sonrió. Al menos, pensó, tenía su apoyo.

-¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Te comió la lengua Ginny? –preguntaba George.

-Mmm… la verdad si… estuve a punto de decirle y…

-Oh, no…- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Sabes lo que le sucedió, Hermione? – dijo Harry esperanzado.

-Bueno… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Harry le contó a Hermione todo y cuando terminó dijo:

-Bueno, es obvio que piensa que tu la tratas como a la hermana menor de tus amigos.

-Pero eso no es cierto… Y ni siquiera me dejó terminar… ¿Cómo quieres entonces que se lo cuente?

Los Weasley se sonrieron y Fred dijo:

-Conocemos a Ginny, así que tendrás que darle detallitos…

-Pero ¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto Harry.

-Mmm… no se, ya se te ocurrirán.

Pero cuando los Weasley y Hermione salieron se miraron, sonrieron y Hermione solo negó con la cabeza.

_como verán… no tuve inspiración con el nombre… perdón por tardarme y ponerles muy poquito pero de lo bueno poco ;) … que lo disfruten, prometo actualizar pronto.. Pero tienen que entender que me lastimé la rodilla y no podía hacer nada. Hahaha, bae_


	5. Solo si tú

_OK, lo admito, tarde mucho. El monitor de mi computadora se descompuso y ahorita estoy en la laptop de mi pap__á… No, no estoy presumiendo. Si lo estuviera diría la marca, la descripción y el modelo :P Y de echo estoy enojada porque se me borró lo que llevaba del capítulo… No, no se asusten, lo tengo escrito. Desde ahora pienso que tengo que grabarlos en mi USB… Lo siento por el capitulo pasado sin un nombre en mi cabeza… bueno aquí viene:_

**5. Sólo si tu…**

Las vacaciones estaban por terminar y ya no estaban todos en casa. Charlie y Bill se habían ido a trabajar a sus respectivos países y Percy… bueno, era obvio que Percy no faltaría al trabajo ni por un millón de ranas de chocolate.

El ambiente estaba relajado y a la vez tenso para algunos en la sala de estar. Harry y Ron estaban "estudiando" para su curso de aurores con Ginny junto a ellos. En verdad lo que hacían era que cuando uno le preguntaba al otro, éste contestaba con una tontería y se ponían a recordar sus tiempos de Hogwarts todos llorando de risa.

-¿Qué debes hacer si tu colega está en apuros y te encuentras desarmado? –preguntaba Harry a Ron.

-Lanzarle piedras… al estilo Hermione –contestó éste con una sonrisa.

-¿Porqué? –preguntaba Ginny con curiosidad.

-Un día –empezó Harry- se le acercó Rita Skeeter para preguntarle sobre cómo le iba con su "amor" imposible con Malfoy, pues él le había dicho que ella lo quería desde primero y Hermione se puso a lanzarle piedras a diestra y siniestra avanzando hacia ella. Pero de lo enojada no vio un charco de agua que estaba en frente de ella y se resbaló. Atrás estaba Malfoy y la piedra que estaba lanzando antes de caer le cayó a él.

Los tres lanzaban una carcajada general mientras Hermione, que estaba diciéndole al Sr. Weasley lo de sus metas con el "P.E.D.D.O" (éste se había unido a la causa junto con la Sra. Weasley y Ginny), se puso a gritarles:

-¡Eso fue solo una vez! Aparte yo…

-No te preocupes, Hermione. Andan simples mira: "Budín"

Los tres, que se estaban parando, se empezaron a reír y tropezaron dejando a Harry y a Ginny tirados, uno encima de otro mirándose frente a frente y cesando la risa casi de inmediato. Ginny notaba la respiración rápida de Harry y éste notaba gotas de sudor en la cara de Ginny.

Fred y George, que estaban haciendo más cupones para su tienda, miraron a Hermione y Ron en busca de ayuda. Había un silencio incómodo excepto por las risas de los Sres. Weasley que no se habían dado cuenta. Hermione tragó saliva y Ron asintió y entonces:

-¡BOLITA! –dijeron… mejor dicho, gritaron Fred y George haciendo que todos se aventaran encima de Harry y Ginny… sí, también los señores Weasley. Ahora la nueva preocupación de la pareja era salir vivos de ésta (quién no, si traen como 100 kg. Encima).

Era la noche antes de ir a King Cross y Ginny se encontraba en su cuarto con Hermione acomodando su baúl.

-¿Hermione?

-Mmm…

-¿crees que esto se me verá lo bastante bien como para que Harry me diga bonita? –decía Ginny enseñándole un vestido casual y un poco floral que estaba precioso marca Bershka (_n/a: _sí, me lo acabo de comprar y estoy traumada) y le combinaba muy bien.

-Es obvio que aunque te viera en pijama te diría bonita –dijo Hermione volviendo a su libro: "_Morenos, güeros o pelirrojos. No importa el color mientras aya una varita"_

-¿Hermione?

-Mmm…

-¿Le dirías a Harry por mi que me escriba?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se volvió para mirarla. Se esperaba algo así, pero no que se lo pidieran. -¿porqué no se lo pides tú?

-Porqué simplemente soy muy inocente como para pedírselo –dijo Ginny como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Hermione soltó una carcajada y dijo:

-Ginny, cuando tú seas inocente, Ron me va a pedir que sea su novia.

Ginny sonrió y dijo:

-Él te quiere, pero cuando te lo diga, Harry me va a decir que soy bonita.

Hermione rodó los ojos y la tomo de la mano para sacarla del cuarto por donde Harry iba subiendo las escaleras (_n/a: _no, no es una casualidad, es mi historia).

-Hola, Harry –dijo Hermione dándole y codazo a Ginny quien se había puesto rojísima.

-Sí, hola… wow… Ginny… estás muy… bonita –añadió poniéndose rojo.

-G-g-g-gracias.

Ginny y Hermione se metieron en el cuarto:

-Te lo dije –empezó a decirle Hermione soltándole un sermón sobre "solo un tonto no se daría cuenta que te quiere" por enésima vez.

Pero ella no prestaba la más mínima atención. Él… el hombre de su vida… el indicado… le había dicho bonita… eso era simplemente genial. Sentía que volaba. El decirle bonita le había subido mucho el autoestima. ¡Y como no! Si con esos ojos verdes, su sonrisa de un muchacho tímido pero a la vez divertido, sus músculos… porque ya no era un niño… un joven… no, era una hermosura. Y su cicatriz… Ay, su cicatriz… lo hacía ver demasiado…

-…Sexy –dijo ginny suspirando.

-Y es por eso que tú debes pedírselo… no yo… tú.

-¡Basta! –dijo Ginny irritada… Hermione sonrió- tengo una… idea: si yo le digo que me escriba tú le pides un beso…

Hermione se puso nerviosa. Ese definitivamente no era su plan. –Eso no se vale… tú caso es muy simple.

-Bueno, tú sugiere algo.

Hermione sonrió. A Ginny se le puso la piel chinita, sabía que Hermione no le iba a pedir nada fácil: -bueno, mi propuesta es… mmm… estar a mano… así que tú también pídele un beso.

Ahora le tocaba a Ginny estar nerviosa.

Ron y Harry estaban "estudiando" para su curso de aurores en la habitación de Ron. Sus respuestas seguían siendo tontas y con juegos, pero al menos Harry ya no tenía distracción.

-Sabes, esto es estúpido –repuso Harry.

-Te parece estúpido porque mi hermana ya no esta aquí –le aclaró Ron.

-Yo… Yo… Es decir… Yo…

-Se ve que te gustan los yo-yo's –se escuchó desde la puerta. Fred y George se encontraban ahí con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa malévola.

-¿No eres capaz de aprenderte eso sin Ginny? –dijo George.

Harry se quedó como en coma. No respondía.

-Deberías ver tu cara de idiota cuando la vez. Sabes… deberías escribirle mientras está en Hogwarts. Así le quitarías un problema de encima –dijo Ron reflexionando.

-¿A que te refieres? –dijo Harry.

-Es obvio que ella quiere mantener contacto contigo, Harry –contestó George.

-¿cómo saben eso? –preguntó Harry. No eran el tipo de chicos que sabían sobre chicas.

-Instinto de hermano –contestó Fred.

-Mienten. Yo creo que esto tuvo que ver con Hermione-Ginny conversaciones.

-OK, lo aceptamos. Pero no puedes decir que al menos te estamos ayudando –dijo Ron.

-No, bueno… en eso tengo suerte –repuso Harry pensando que eso era un bonus extra.

-¿confías en nosotros? –preguntó Fred.

-Claro… bueno, la verdad es que nunca aceptaría un "dulce" de ustedes, pero por lo demás si. ¿Por?

-Lo que tienes que hacer es darle una sorpresa en King Cross para que no se olvide de ti (que como quiera no lo va a hacer) y escribirle durante todo el año –dijo George.

-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? –preguntó Harry curioso. Si ellos le decían que le diera una sorpresa es porque escucharon a Ginny decírsela a Hermione.

-mmm… algo que no olvide –dijo Ron pero al ver la cara de Harry añadió: -digo, no puede ser tan difícil.

-¿ah, no? Pues tú piensa en una sorpresa para Hermione haber si es tan fácil.

Fred y George le sonrieron a Harry y se sentaron en la cama para escuchar su dialogo.

-Pues… ese no es el punto… estábamos en Ginny y tu no Hermione y… yo.

Harry alzó una ceja y se volvió con los gemelos:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sorpresa le doy?

Fred y George parecían decepcionados (no sé si porque Ron no siguió con el tema y se puso a ver su libro o porque Harry no sabía que era) y negaron con la cabeza. Se levantaron y al estar en la puerta Fred mandó un beso al aire y George ponía sus dos manos cerradas juntas y frotándolas como dándose un beso y juntos salieron riendo al ver que Harry comprendía.

-¿Acaso me dieron a entender que le diera un… beso? –preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé… si es así como tu lo viste –dijo Ron sin levantar la vista del libro pero sonriendo.

La mañana era soleada pero con vientos que hacían que Harry se le quedara viendo a Ginny embobado por la ondulación en su cabello largo y pelirrojo. Ginny se le quedaba viendo embobada a Harry, pues con el viento se le pegaba la camisa haciéndole notar cada uno de sus músculos y su cabello negro se revolvía con sensualidad.

Hermione y Ron estaban nerviosos pues no sabían que iba a pasar con Harry y Ginny pero nadie estaba más nervioso que éstos dos.

Harry miraba por la ventana del carro del Sr. Weasley (sí, si tiene un carro). "_Ella espera una sorpresa y que le escriba… el único problema es que no se si decirle o sorprenderla. Se puede enojar o no se puede enojar. Me puede negar el beso o quizá no… pero el beso me encantaría y nos daría más confianza para…"_

Ginny le echaba una ojeada nerviosa a Harry de vez en cuando. "_OK, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirle que te escriba y pedirle un beso… todo por que Hermione haga lo mismo… pero ¿y si se niega? ¿me tapo la cara y me voy? No, no se va a negar…"_

Se bajaron del auto y cruzaron el muro que separa King Cross. Harry y Ron subieron el baúl de Ginny al expreso de Hogwarts donde saludaron a Luna Lovegood. Al bajar Harry miró a Ginny y Ron le dio unas palmaditas en forma de apoyo.

Harry fue directo a Ginny quien estaba hablando con Hermione. Ésta al verlo acercarse se despidió de Ginny y se fue con Ron quienes miraban muy disimuladamente.

-Este… yo quería despedirme –decía Harry a Ginny.

-OH, yo también… este… -siguió Ginny.

-Yo… quería decirte que… nos mantendremos en contacto…

-Claro… digo si es lo que querías decir…

-Solo si tú quieres… -dijo Harry acalorado. Cada vez sentía más presión.

-Claro… nos escribiremos –decía Ginny. Sentía que quería salir corriendo pero a la vez quería hacer lo que le había prometido a Ginny. Se estaban acercando: -mmm… yo quería pedirte algo.

-¿Si?

-¿Me harías un favor?

-Claro…

-¿me darías un… beso? –preguntó Ginny roja como un tomate. Harry abrió los ojos. Definitivamente ella estaba nerviosa. Evitaba su mirada.

-Claro.

-¿Seguro? –dijo Ginny aparentemente muy sorprendida- porque digo… no lo tienes que hacer… es solo si tú…

Pero no terminó la frase porque Harry le había robado tremendo beso non que hizo que casi todos los que estaban ahí los vieran. Sentían el flash de las fotos que les estaban tomando. Ron y Hermione se agarraron las manos y gritaron emocionados. Los Señores Weasley los miraron atónitos.

Pasaban los segundos. Ginny no podía pensar. Sentía que toda su vida la había conducido a aquel hermoso beso. Cerraron los ojos y entonces…

Estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor. Sólo había dos muchachos ahí.

-Mira, estoy seguro de que Cornamenta no le hizo nada, Canuto. Ella es el amor de su vida. No sería capaz. No después de tremendo show que le hizo.

-No me preocupo por ella, Lunático. Es por él. Por ese show ella lo va a odiar.

-O quizá no –contestó Lupin con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos! Se le declaró a gritos en el baile mientras ella bailaba con un Hufflepuff (_n/a: _quizá me equivoqué en como lo escribí, pero entendieron ¿o no?) –dijo Sirius riendo.

-OH, aquí vienen… vamos a escondernos.

Se fueron al pie de las escaleras y se agacharon. En ese momento, entraban Lily y James por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Lily iba roja y enojada. Iba con un vestido azul oscuro que acentuaba todas sus curvas. James iba con una túnica tipo smocking. Lily se puso un mechón que traía suelto atrás de la oreja y se volvió para mirar a James y se puso a pisar el piso con un pie.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó.

-¿y bien qué?

-¿CÓMO QUE Y BIEN QUE? ¿NO PUDISTE GRITAR MÁS FUERTE? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECLARARTEME ASÍ COMO ASÍ Y GRITANDO?

-pues tú estas gritando también y yo no te digo nada… así que tranquilízate –dijo James sentándose en un sofá que había por ahí.

Lily respiró hondo y se sentó a su lado. James se quedó mirándola. En verdad le gustaba verla. Y era muy bonita.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó James.

-¿y bien qué? –preguntó Lily sin mirarlo todavía.

-Aún no me as contestado… quiero decir… te me quedaste viendo y te fuiste.

-Nunca vas a cambiar –dijo Lily sonriendo. Levantó la vista a él y dijo: -eres un inmaduro.

-¿a sí? ¿Si fuera un inmaduro haría esto? –James se acercó y Lily solo se le quedaba viendo curiosa. La besó. Al principio pensó que no le iba a corresponder pero sí lo hizo. Se separaron y James la escudriñó. Se levantó asustado y sacó la varita: -¿quién eres y que hiciste con mi Lily?

Lily lo miró sorprendida y dijo: -¿qué te hace pensar que no soy Lily?

-Que Lily no correspondería… aparte me daría una cachetada y me diría…

-¡Que eres el imbécil más grande e idiota del mundo!

-OK, si eres Lily –dijo James bajando la varita.

-¿si no fuera Lily crees que haría esto? –se acerco y le desabrochó la camisa aventándolo al sofá y besándolo. Remus y Sirius se miraron con cara de asombro y asco y Remus apuntó al dormitorio.

Ginny y Harry se separaron y se miraron atónitos. En eso sonó el pitido del expreso y Ginny se subió corriendo mirando a Harry por la ventanilla. Sacudió la cabeza y le gritó:

-¿viste lo que yo vi?

-¡Claro que lo vi! –contestó Harry.

-¡gracias por hacerme saber que no estoy loca!

-¡De nada!

-¡prométeme escribirme!

-¡te lo prometo!

-¡y me avisas si Hermione y Ron se besan!

-Claro… espera… ¿¡QUE!? –pero su pregunta no fue respondida porque el tren ya había dado vuelta.

Harry se volteó y vio a Hermione y Ron rojos pero sonriéndole.

-Lo lograste –le dijo Ron.

-Bienvenido a la familia –dijo la Sra. Weasley sonriendo.

_Todo bonito! Hahaha, bueno… si no se han dado cuenta este capitulo fue mas largo ;) hasta la próxima!_


	6. Casi medio año sin ti

_Perdón por tardarme… pero ustedes comprenderán que en la semana de exámenes es difícil hacer muchas cosas a la vez… Bueno aquí va:_

**6. ****Casi medio año sin ti.**

SEPTIEMBRE

Ginny estaba en el Gran Comedor desayunando y las lechuzas llegaron. Acababa de ver una blanca que hizo que le diera un vuelco al corazón. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Hedwig, la lechuza se paró en frente de ella. Antes de que pudiera abrirla, otra lechuza chica y de color gris se paró junto a la blanca. Pig y Hedwig entregaron su carta cada una y Pig se fue. Decidió abrir la de Pig primero (_n/a: _obvio la quiero hacer de emoción):

Ginny, no sabes cuanto se ha tardado Harry en escribir esta carta que seguramente ha llegado ya y mueres por abrir. Aunque no diga demasiado o de plano te puso algo tonto te ruego que tomes en cuenta lo importante. Ron

Ginny alzó las cejas y rió. "_Definitivamente esto no lo escribió Ron. Se lo ha de ver robado de alguien que me prometió darle un beso"_ Su risa paró. Ella todavía no se lo había dado o Ron le diría a todo mundo. Pero no podía enojarse. Sin ese trato, ella no le habría podido dar un beso a Harry. Sonrió. Sin embargo, recordó lo que había visto mientras se besaban sobre los padres de Harry y frunció el entrecejo. Eso había sido extraño.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó Luna, que pasaba por ahí en esos momentos. La miraba preocupada.

-Sí, claro… ¿Por qué?

-Bueno ese es un comportamiento muy extraño –dijo. Lugo, al ver la cara de Ginny añadió:- Me refiero que ensueño, a exasperación, a sorpresa, a risa, a seriedad, a felicidad y finalmente a preocupación es extraño.

-Estoy bien –le sonrió Ginny.

-mmm… bueno, solo cuidado con los nargles.

-OK. Gracias por el consejo, Luna –le gritó mientras se iba.

Hedwig mordió el tocino. Era hora. Sonrió con nerviosismo y tomó la carta. Al abrirla lo primero que pensó fue: "_Escribe demasiado bonito para ser verdad" _

Ginny, Empezaré por ser sincero y típico: no se que ponerte. Siento que estoy vacío… ese beso fue… wow… y espero que no te parezca loco pero lo que vimos (si es que tu también lo viste) fue impresionante… No se muy bien que pasó y la verdad no se lo e contado a nadie. Por cierto: ¿Ron y Hermione un beso? ¿Podrías explicarte? No lo puedo creer… Te avisaré si pasa algo, pero por el momento no. Harry. P.D. Hedwig no se irá hasta que respondas.

Ginny se sentí en las nubes. Recordaba muy bien aquel beso… ¿y como no? Si fue tremendo besononón. Aparte, sólo había pasado una semana, difícil, pero divertida. Como casi todo el mundo se había enterado, Snape vivía regañándola por cualquier cosa y todos se burlaban de ella. Las chicas la miraban con envidia y los de Slytherin la molestaban todo el tiempo. Dos días después de aquel espléndido beso, había salido un pequeño artículo con una gigante imagen de ella y Harry besándose. Luna la felicitó, claro. Y ella guardó la imagen. Ginny pensaba que Harry sí la quería. La verdad se mandaba cartas de vez en cuando con Hermione, quien le aseguraba que se pasaba distraído en casi todas las cosas que hacía. Los hermanos Weasley lo molestaban. Hermione lo visitaba a su apartamento que compartía con Ron pero, según Hermione, las últimas veces que fue él estaba escribiendo la carta que ésta había recibido esa mañana.

…

Harry estaba en su departamento con Ron y Hermione. Era sábado. Estaban en la sala de estar platicando cuando vio que se acercaba Hedwig con una carta. Le dio un vuelco al corazón y se paró de golpe para dejar pasar a la lechuza. Hermione y Ron se miraron y sonrieron.

Harry abrió la carta y Ron y Hermione se pusieron a su lado para leer.

-No puedo creer que crean que van a leer la carta.

-Lo sentimos, somos tus amigos y nos tenemos que enterar –dijo Hermione.

-Sí, y si no nos dejas vamos a tener que robarte la carta. Créeme… una pérdida de tiempo –dijo Ron mirándolo con una sonrisa la cual Harry no le devolvió. Ron y Hermione se miraron y se sentaron –está bien… pero como quiera leeré esa carta.

Harry abrió la carta con manos temblorosas:

Harry, Lo sé… el beso es lo único que me ha ayudado a soportar a Snape. Creo que me odia… Como sea, no te preocupes. Está bien. Ron y Hermione se darán un beso porque… tengo un sexto sentido sobre estas cosas. Espero que estés bien. No puedo creer que tu mamá haya sido tan atrevida… jajaja… es broma. La verdad creo que fue muy romántico… aunque demasiada información. Por cierto… quiero que sepas que besas bien. Espero que el beso te haga pensar en… tú sabes… oportunidades. Ginny. P.D. Luna te manda saludos.

Su estado pasó de preocupación, a alivio, a curiosidad, a felicidad y se le subió el autoestima de una manera alarmante "_piensa que beso bien… piensa que beso bien… ¡piensa que beso bien! …_

_-_¡PIENSA QUE BESO BIEN! –dijo Harry alzando los brazos. Hermione y Ron se rieron.

-definitivamente son el uno para el otro –dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione con curiosidad mientras que Harry agarraba una revista de Hermione y se tapaba la cara con ella, pues estaba muy rojo.

-Pues de triste, a feliz –decía mientras cambiaba de cara- a enojado, a preocupado, a ansiedad y a excitación…

-¡RONALD! –Decía Hermione mientras reía –si Luna estuviera aquí diría que te atacaron unos nargles, Harry… ¿Harry, estás bien?

Pero Harry no estaba bien. Se había puesto pálido. Acababa de agarrar "El Profeta" del martes donde venía la noticia de Ginny y Harry con la foto.

-El artículo… de…

-OH –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa comprendiendo –, el artículo de Ginny y tú.

-¡Esto es malo!

-Claro que no… -decía Ron.

-Estas actuando como un idiota, Harry.

-No, en serio. Imagínense: una señora embarazada y chismosa se compra la revista.

-¿Me dices chismosa porque compré la revista?

-¡NO! Hermione, déjame terminar. La señora tira la revista al terminar de leerla.

-Ninguna mujer tira una revista…

-¡Un ex mortífago la agarra y decide atacar a Ginny para llegar a mi y así destruir la hermosa familia que formaremos!

OCTUBRE

-Señorita Weasley, otro cero.

-¡Pero profesor Snape! Fue McKensy al que le explotó la poción. No es mi culpa que viva frustrado.

-¡Castigada! Hoy, a las 7 de la noche. Limpiará la enfermería sin magia.

OOOOOOOOO

Ginny: Espero que Snape no te trate mal o me avisas para meterle un mono por el cu… digo… para solucionarlo de hombre a cobarde. No puedo esperar a que sea navidad… ¿vendrás, no? Porque sino, moriría… Ron y Hermione se burlan de mi cursilería…. Adivina: ¡soy reconocido oficialmente como auror! Eres la primera a quien se lo digo… aunque para estas alturas ya lo saben todos… o no se cuando te llegó esto… mmm… adiós. Harry.

Harry: ¡Que bien que te hayan aceptado! ¡Ya era hora! ¡Es genial! La fiesta de Halloween fue genial. Dobby te manda saludos… Y sí, sí iré a la Madriguera en Navidad… fantástico ¿no? Cuídate, Ginny.

NOVIEMBRE

-Andas en pleno amorío –dijo Luna un día que iban caminando hacia Hogsmeade. Sus amigas se habían ido a estudiar y por eso no las acompañaron (_n/a: _aparte de que me da flojera inventarlas).

-No –contestó Ginny. Había pensado seriamente y, a decir verdad, el no se le había declarado…

-Sí… ya lo verás… de mi te acuerdas. Es sólo que Harry no sabe como pedírtelo… o de plano lo da por hecho. Te aseguro que Hermione le ayuda en todo… y si no es así… me haces el moco murciélago.

-Nunca te haría eso.

-Tienes razón, se lo haces a Snape.

DICIEMBRE

Luna, Ginny y dos de sus amigas iban caminando hacia un carruaje para dirigirse a la estación de Hogsmeade. Cuando se subieron a uno, Ginny miró hacia atrás. Por fin. Ese día tan deseado. Volvería a ver a Harry con quien ya se había mandado cartas más de 15 veces. Según Ginny, ya iban 32. Por fin se verían a la cara después de tan esperado beso y tanto tiempo.

Habían llegado a la estación, sin embargo, todavía no llegaba el tren. _"Son muchos alumnos los que se van de Hogwarts", _pensó Ginny. Todos hablaban animadamente sentados en bancas. Otros buscaban algo en sus baúles. Una pequeña minoría se quejaba de que se tardara el tren.

Habían pasado 20 minutos y el tren seguía sin aparecer. Ginny empezaba a preocuparse. Si ese tren no llegaba moriría… "_no, _-pensó- _mataría a Snape"_. Con una sonrisa, siguió platicando con sus amigas.

-¿Ginny? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó una de sus amigas.

-Claro. Es solo que tanta tardanza me pone nerviosa.

-OH, comprendo. No tren es igual a no Harry –dijo la segunda amiga con una sonrisa pícara.

-Y no Harry es igual a una Ginny loca –dijo Ginny ruborizándose un poco.

-No olvides que Ginny loca es igual a un Harry con desesperación, más preocupación, más pensamiento de suicidio, más… -dijo Luna enumerando con los dedos.

-OK, lo entendimos.

-Descuida, Ginny, el tren vendrá.

-Claro.

Pero la verdad es que ya había pasado una hora. "_si el bendito tren no llega, me amarro el baúl a la escoba y me voy" _pensó Ginny. Pero de repente vieron que la profesora Mcgonagall se acercaba a ellos corriendo. Todos los alumnos se acercaron y empezaron a gritar:

-¡El tren aún no ha llegado, profesora!

-¡Se está tardando y a este paso llegaremos en un mes!

-¡No me puedo que dar en Hogwarts!

-Escuchen. El tren no pudo venir. No sé porque, pero todos van a tener que regresar al castillo hasta decidir que se va a hacer.

Luna miró a todas con cara de susto. Al voltear se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Ginny buscaba algo en su baúl. Ésta sacó la escoba y cerró el baúl, a quien ató a la escoba. Se subió y dio una patada en el suelo.

-Adiós, Ginny –exclamó Luna como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera algo completamente normal- ¡salúdame a Harry!

-¡Ginny, vuelve aquí! –gritaban sus dos amigas.

-Señorita Weasley, baje ahora.

Pero Ginny ya se había alejado no sin antes decir:

"Adiós, Luna"


	7. No era lo planeado

_Despu__és de 1 semana de esperar y esperar: P aquí viene la 7 parte con un poquitin de esto y aquello, jajaja:_

**7. No era Como lo planeaba**

Ginny iba volando. Cada vez sentía más frío. Lo único que hacía que soportara era pensar: "_sólo un poco más." _Sabía que ya no debía tardar puesto que se empezaba a poner el sol. Ya había planeado un plan para así ahorrarse los sermones de su madre sobre "Porque no debes hacer lo que hiciste" otra vez. Lo único que tenía que hacer era salir aterrizar en la estación, guardar su escoba, secarse (estaba empapada) y salir como si todo hubiera sido normal. Sólo que mientras seguía las vías del expreso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todos la esperaran afuera. Eso era imposible. Lo que tenía que hacer era llegar antes que ellos.

Harry, por el otro lado, estaba desesperado. Estaban reunidos todos en la Madriguera comiendo. Fred y George le lanzaban pedazos de pan a Bill y Charlie. Hermione hablaba con la señora y el señor Weasley, y Ron "hablaba" con Harry, o al menos lo intentaba por que él casi no ponía atención a lo que decía.

-Harry, ¿me escuchas?

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro.

-Repíteme lo que te dije.

-Sabes, espero que Ginny esté bien comida. Y que no le haya pasado nada. Ya tardó, ¿no crees?

Ron torció los ojos con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su plato de caldo de pollo (_n/a:_ Lo siento, tengo demasiadas ganas de eso).

La comida ya había pasado. Estaban sentados en la sala. Harry miraba demasiadas veces su reloj y todos lo miraban disimuladamente sin poner contener una carcajada.

A las 7:30 p.m. sin poder contenerse gritó: ¿Qué acaso no están preocupados? ¡nosotros no nos tardábamos así! ¡Esto es demasiado!

-Tranquilo, hijo –dijo la señora Weasley calmándolo-. Ya vamos alistándonos para ir por Ginny.

Harry se paró de un brinco y esperó aproximadamente 15 minutos pisando en el piso constantemente fuerte a todos.

Por otro lado, Ginny estaba demasiado cansada. No podía seguir más. Los ojos se le empezaban a cerrar, hasta que los abría por causa del frío. Meneaba la cabeza y volvía a acelerar. Cuando por fin se estaba preguntando el porqué había sido tan idiota y no había agarrado un hipogrifo vio a lo lejos la estación. Aceleró. Al aterrizar, se tiró al suelo. Estaba rendida. Y sin poder contenerse, se echó a dormir.

Harry apresuraba a todos. Las estaciones estaban solas. ¿Cómo no iban a estar solas si había un viento que hacía volar hasta al profesor Flitwick? Harry empezaba a preocupase, y por lo visto no era el único: los señores Weasley miraban hacia todos lados; los gemelos ya habían sacado la varita; Bill y Charlie empezaban a correr.

Harry cruzó la barda que separaba a King Cross y el alma se le cayó a los pies. Ahí, en medio de la estación, estaban las cosas de Ginny. La escoba estaba junto al baúl. Una varita tirada a unos 2 metros de ahí. Pero de Ginny no había ni rastro. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro de King Cross, Hermione exclamó: "Lumos". Todos la imitaron. La señora Weasley soltó un grito de terror y señaló hacia el suelo. En él se veían marcas de uñas (o sea, cuando te arrastran y te agarras del piso por las uñas). Harry se puso pálido. No, no podía ser. Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Percy, Bill y Charlie buscaban por todo King Cross en busca de algo. Harry se había hincado junto a las cosas de Ginny. Tocaba la marca de sus uñas. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Le escocían los ojos. No, ahí no. Aparte, la encontrarían. La señora Weasley se aferraba a su marido.

-¿Ginny? –preguntó Percy mirando hacia un rincón. Harry se paró enseguida y vio a donde apuntaba Percy. Definitivamente alguien estaba ahí. Se acercaron todos. Era Ginny, atada en un muro con una nota pegada en su pecho que rezaba: "Primera advertencia, Potter" Todo en ella estaba bien. O eso parecía, porque su rodilla mostraba un ángulo extraño (_n/a: _después de lo que me pasó con la rodilla, me traumé).

Harry se sentía desdichado. Era increíble que no lo dejaran vivir en paz. Él pensaba que había liquidado a todos los mortífagos que quedaban, pero se había equivocado. Harry sintió una mano en su hombro. Era de Ron. Harry asintió y la desamarró, pero al hacerlo, Ginny despertó:

-¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme! ¡Quiero ser feliz! ¿Qué le he hecho? ¡Va a venir Harry por ti maldito rufián! –Ginny abrió los ojos y al ver a Harry, se le salieron unas lágrimas y lo abrazó fuertemente como si de él dependiera su vida.

Ginny estaba sentada con una taza en las manos en el sillón. Habían ido a San Mungo. Resultó que el hechizo mágico causado en la rodilla hizo que se le moviera la rótula y tenía que usar muletas muggles para poder caminar (_n/a: _déjenme soñar).

Ya no podría volver a Hogwarts, lo cual tenía sus partes buenas y malas. En parte buena, tendría a Harry; en parte mala… tendría a un Harry diferente.

Desde ese día, Harry se había negado a hablar con nadie. Comía muy poco. Ginny había decidido algo. Ese día, después de comer, iría a su cuarto y hablaría con él.

…

-¿puedo pasar? –dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Harry. Éste asintió. –Bien. Eh… ¿Cómo estas?

-Yo bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dijo Harry disimulando sus ganas de besarla con todas sus fuerzas.

-Me preocupas –dijo Ginny.

-No deberías preocuparte por mí.

-Ni tú por mí –le recordó Ginny. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe por ti? Ellos saben de ti y de lo importante que eres para mí… ¡No te dejarán en paz!

-¡Eso no me importa! Sé que tú me amas, y yo te amo… lo más lógico es que estemos JUNTOS –dijo juntando sus dedos y perdiendo la paciencia. Se acercó más a él y Harry se dio la vuelta –Estoy dispuesta a pelear por ti y contigo.

-¡NO! Ese es el problema, temo perderte –dijo Harry agarrándola de los brazos –necesitas protección y yo no te la puedo brindar.

-¿no crees que aunque no estuviéramos juntos ellos sabrían que me amas y me atacarían de cualquier modo? ¿O no me amas? –dijo Ginny soltándose de Harry. Pensó que le haría sentir mejor pero en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió. Harry se había sentado en la cama. Se tapaba la cara con las manos. Quería llorar, lo sabía. Ginny se sentó a su lado y le enredó la cintura con su brazo –no necesito protección –le agarró la cara –necesito amor.

Harry la miró. Ella estaba llorando. Él quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no podía. Si lo hacía, no la podría dejar ir.

-Compréndeme –le suplicó Harry.

-¿Qué? ¿Comprender que exactamente? –susurró Ginny.

-Comprender que te amo y que si te beso no te podré dejar ir.

-¿y eso es malo?

-La verdad no lo sé.

Ginny se paró. Harry la miró pensando que era un idiota al dejarla ir.

-¿es tú última palabra? –preguntó Ginny volteando a verlo.

-No –Ginny lo miró sorprendida y con curiosidad.

-Entonces significa que…

-Sí… ¿quieres ser mi…? Tú sabes… -Ginny lo miró sonriendo. Sin embargo, tenía que decirlo bien.

-Vamos no puede ser tan difícil.

-no tienes ni idea… -Ginny lo miró expectante. Sonrió.

-Sigo esperando… -Harry se había puesto rojo.

-Vamos no me hagas sufrir… solo di que si…

-He soñado con esto casi toda mi vida ¿y ahora resulta que no lo dirás bien?

Harry sonrió. ¿Cómo pudo haberse preocupado por algo tan importante? (_n/a: _hahaha, amo esa pregunta que digo a diario).

-Bien, bien… ¿Cómo lo debo decir?

-Mmm… ¡ese es tu trabajo! ¿Yo que voy a saber?

-Esta bien… todo por ti… ¿Quieres ser mi…? ¡Ay!

Había recibido un golpe en la espinilla con una de las muletas de Ginny.

-¿Qué hice? –preguntó Harry.

-¡Eres muy lento!

-¡oye, es difícil! Ustedes las mujeres solo tienen que decir "sí" y mirar todo. Nosotros en cambio les pedimos todo… ¡Hasta su mano!

-Yo no tengo la culpa… digo… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser pedirle la mano a alguien?

-Quiero ver que lo intentes.

-Además –continuó Ginny ignorándolo –ustedes no se embarazan, ni… sufren cada 28 días.

Harry rió.

-¡Enserio! –dijo Ginny fingiendo ofensa.

-Bueno, tengo una idea. Cambiemos el papel. Tú haces todo lo que yo tengo que hacer y yo…

-¿Te embarazas? Eso sí lo quiero ver.

-Bueno… por una sola vez tú pídele a un hombre que sea tu novio.

-¿Y con quién intento? –dijo haciéndose la que no sabía.

-¿No quieres conmigo? –dijo Harry alzando las cejas.

-Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Quieres ser mí no…?

-No, no… imagina que no tuvimos esta conversación. Hazlo serio.

-¡No es justo! –dijo Ginny, pero al ver la cara de Harry añadió: -Está bien, pero no te rías de mí.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? Muy bien, ahora sal y vuelve a entrar para ver que tal lo haces.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada digna de los Weasley pero con una sonrisa, salió. Claro que no se esperaba tremenda sorpresa. Al salir, se había encontrado no solo con la pared y las escaleras, sino con Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Bill y Charlie.

-¿Qué HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ? –bramó Ginny. Dentro del cuarto, Harry solo fruncía el entrecejo pensando si era parte de su plan o era de verdad. Se encogió de hombros y siguió enfrascado en su libro.

-Es que no lo podíamos evitar…

-Era tan romántico…

-Y después tú… y él…

-No podíamos dejar de…

Empezaron todos a gritar. Harry salió del cuarto y se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Pellízquenme –dijo Harry a nadie en particular, pero al recibir uno de parte de Ron dijo: -¿nunca vieron películas en las que sólo se decía esporádicamente? (_n/a:_ no tengo idea de lo que significa esa palabra pero quería ponerla, jajaja)

-¡Ay, yo sí! ¿Han visto la de Pequeñas grandes amigas? Bueno pues yo sí y… -pero Hermione se calló al ver que todos –yo solo decía. Saben creo que mejor me voy. Luego me cuentas como te fue con estos meti…

-Tú te quedas donde estas. No lo puedo creer. ¿Para que nos espían? Uno a la vez.

Harry admiraba mucho el espectáculo. Nunca había visto a los Weasley y a Hermione ser mandados por Ginny.

-No es nuestra culpa –dijo Charlie pero al ver la mirada escéptica de Ginny y Harry añadió: -¡Fue idea de Percy!

-¡Ah, no! A mi no me metan. Yo no estaba escuchando con ustedes… digo yo no…

-Contaré hasta tres… y los golpearé hasta que queden como dos moscas aplastadas por un matamoscas gigante –dijo Ginny dándose un puño en la mano, pero al hacerlo, se le calló una muleta y no se podía mover -¡OH!

Todos empezaron a correr escaleras arriba con Ginny tratando de seguirlos. Al subir un escalón se lastimó la rodilla y se fue para atrás con Harry cachándola.

-¡Ah, que romántico! –dijo Bill juntando las palmas y mirando al techo con aire soñador, pues nuestra pareja favorita (obvio, Ginny y Harry) se había quedado mirando a los ojos.

-Bella dama, necesito ir por estos delincuentes –dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo a Ginny. Ésta rió y asintió recargándose en la pared y viendo como Harry subía a toda prisa por los "delincuentes".

10 minutos después, Harry ayudó a Ginny a subir a la azotea donde estaban Fred, George, Bill, Charlie atados en una esquina y Percy, Ron y Hermione en otra.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Harry a Ginny.

-Me encantas… digo me encanta.

-¡Ay, ya por favor! Dejen sus juegos de "romances de adolescentes" frente a nosotros ¿sí? –dijo George haciéndose el asqueado.

-Los dejaremos ir solo si… -empezó Harry, pero Ginny lo interrumpió:

-Hermione y Ron se besan.

-Aceptamos –dijeron todos menos estos dos.

-¡NO!

-¡Ay, vamos! Bien que quieren –dijo Percy. Los dos le dieron un codazo.

-Bueno… vayámonos, Ginny –dijo Harry tomándola por la cintura.

-¡Esperen, esperen! –dijo Hermione mirando a Ron quién asintió. Los dos tenían una sonrisa muy pícara y estaban ruborizados –nos besaremos si ustedes se declaran frente a nosotros como lo estaban planeando.

-Vayámonos, Ginny –dijo Harry.

-No, espera –dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa –Quiero verlos, y ellos quieren vernos.

-¿Estás segura?

-Absolutamente –los dos se miraron a los ojos por 58 años (OK, fue un minuto) cuando Percy y Bill arruinaron este hermoso momento:

-¡Hola! ¿Podrían empezar? ¿Por qué tenías que amarrarnos tan fuerte? –dijo Hermione tratando de moverse.

-Lo siento –murmuró Harry tocándose el pelo y mirando a Ginny tímidamente.


	8. La lluvia, un teléfono y un pie

_Losé… me tardé un poco… pero es __mejor tardarse a que el capítulo sea una tontería, ¿o no? Jajaja… eso espero, aquí va:_

**8.**

-Vamos no puede ser tan difícil –dijo Fred.

-Sí que lo es –dijo Ginny.

-¿de que hablas? ¡Es Harry el que lo va a hacer! –dijo Ron riendo.

Harry se quedó helado. Miró a Ginny y dijo: -no puedes hacerme esto.

-OH, si puedo… -y añadió en un susurro: -mira si lo hacemos Ron y Hermione pueden quedar convertidos en pareja. La probabilidad de que no sea así es de una en un millón.

-¿Y si nos toca ese uno? –preguntó Harry. Todos los miraban con curiosidad y Hermione con miedo. Ginny sabía todo lo que sentía por Ron, y si se lo contaba a Harry estaba muerta. Sabía que Ginny no haría eso pero uno nunca sabe.

-Bueno ya haremos otro plan.

-Sigo pensando que debemos dejarlos atados –dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando a las víctimas.

-Pues yo no. Cuando tú y yo andemos no nos van a dejar en paz… ¿vamos a andar verdad?

-Obvio –dijo Harry mirándola con una sonrisa –digo… sólo si tu quieres.

-No seas idiota, obvio que quiero –y se acercó para darle un beso pero…

-Hey, hey… no pueden besarse hasta que anden –dijo Percy.

-Por si no sabías, ya se besaron… ¡DA! –dijo Charlie negando con la cabeza.

-Esta bien… empiecen –urgió Bill.

-Bien… em… Sólo no se rían –dijo Harry casi suplicándoles.

-No podemos prometer nada –dijo George con una sonrisa malévola.

Harry se miró las manos. ¿Cómo pudo haberla besado frente a todos y no puede declarársele? ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de lo que había ocurrido hace 2 días? ¿Por qué sus hermanos, que eran los protectores, los defensivos, no tenían miedo? Todo esto era muy extraño… Pero un problema a la vez, y el más cerca era: ¿Cómo se le iba a declarar a Ginny frente a un par de bromistas, sus mejores amigos y tres hermanos súper protectores? Estaba decidido: iba a decir lo que se le ocurriría. Ginny no se iba a reír de él… lo sabía.

-Bien… Em… Ginny, desde que te vi yo…

-Oye, oye… ¡híncate! Hazlo romántico… -empezó Ron.

- A ver, doctor "amor"… cuando tu te le declares a Hermione le das consejos a Harry, ¿entendido?

Las orejas de Ron se habían puesto tan coloradas que Harry tubo que contener la risa por el hecho de que eran amigos.

-¿puedo continuar? –dijo Harry nervioso por que se le saliera la carcajada. Todos los presentes parecían de caricatura al tratar de contener la risa.

-Sí –dijo Ginny en tono soñador. Todos sonrieron menos Fred y George, que soltaron la carcajada en general –no me hagan golpearlos.

-Acabemos con esto… -dijo Harry desesperado –Te amo…

-¡Yo igual! –dijo Ginny dando un brinco hacia Harry tirando al suelo sus muletas y besándolo en la boca. Al parecer a Harry le había gustado porque la agarró de la cintura y la estrujó hacia sí. Después empezaron a reírse sin separar sus bocas.

-Es desagradable –dijo George volteándose.

-Losé… -contestó Percy, quien los miraba con cara de asco y un poco de miedo.

Cuando por fin se separaron, estaban sonrientes. Hermione la miraba con la boca abierta y Ron con curiosidad. Al parecer se preguntaba como había podido pasar lo que acababa de pasar (_n/a: _lo siento, amo esa frase… y todas las frases en las que las palabras se repiten). Fred y George se volteaban disimuladamente y Charlie y Bill los miraban igual que Percy.

-Genial… siguen –dijo Ginny con los brazos en la cintura.

-De ninguna manera –dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza. Fred y George por fin habían volteado y sus caras se iluminaron con unas malévolas sonrisas idénticas.

-¿Cómo que no? Un trato es un trato –dijo Harry.

-Pero lo hicieron muy rápido –dijo Ron.

-Pero lo hicieron… -dijo Bill guiñándole el ojo a Ron, quien no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Ron miró a Hermione quien lo miró a él… ella asintió con la cabeza y… se acercaban lentamente… cuando estaban las narices juntas se empezaron a reír extrañamente. Todos los miraban frunciendo el entrecejo y entonces pasó algo extraño. Cayó un trueno y empezó a llover desmedidamente. Nadie se movía, pues estaban atados. Harry y Ginny se tapaban para no mojarse. Hermione se reía más que antes y juntó los labios con los de Ron, quien también se reía locamente. Mientras se besaban la risa se fue apagando. Se separaron un tanto ruborizados. Voltearon a ver a todos quienes estaban empapados. Hermione le sonrió a Ginny.

-Bien… desátalos, Harry... amor, ¡dulzura de mi corazón! –dijo Ginny riéndose.

10 minutos después, los 9 desobedientes estaban recibiendo una regañada de parte de la señora Weasley del porque no salir cuando llueve.

-¡No es nuestra culpa! Si Harry y Ginny no se hubieran tardado en declararse hubiéramos acabado antes –dijo Ron con las orejas coloradas.

-Aún así… ¿Qué? –dijo la señora Weasley volteando a verlos. Casualmente estaban sentados juntos en un mismo sofá. La señora Weasley empezó a sonreír y le salieron varias lágrimas. En eso entró el señor Weasley a la cocina.

-¿Qué a pasado aquí? –dijo al ver a todos empapados y sonriendo tontamente. Harry moría de vergüenza -¿Estas bien, Molly, querida?

-Harry… OH, Harry… ¡Bienvenido a la familia! –y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Harry pensó que era Hagrid el que lo aplastaba.

-Señora Weasley… le voy a pegar un resfriado.

-No me importa –dijo y lo aplastó más fuerte aún. Entonces el señor Weasley comprendió. Sonrió y fue a abrazar a Harry.

-¿Abrazo de grupo? –sugirió Fred.

-¡ABRAZO DE GRUPO! –dijo George. Todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

…

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama. Había sido un día largo… largo… muy largo. ¡Era novio de Ginny! Es increíble. Se beso con ella una vez a cada hora y se le declaró en frente de todos… Hermione y Ron se habían besado pero no se trataban diferente… un poco de respeto pero nada más. Extraño. ¿Cómo terminó siendo novio de Ginny cuando había estado decidido que no? Era muy peligroso. Pensar en ello hizo que le doliera el estomago. Si algo le pasaba por su culpa no se lo perdonaría… Nadie se lo perdonaría. Pero por otro lado ya había derrotado a Voldemort hace más de 1 año. Los mortífagos… los mortífagos… ¿seguirán por ahí unos cuantos? ¿Habrán sido ellos los de King Cross? ¿Cómo es posible que ninguno de los hermanos de Ginny se haya preocupado? Al parecer ni el señor Weasley… eso era imposible. Quizá ellos sabían algo que él no sabía… o quizá no… Ginny… La estaba poniendo en peligro. Poner en peligro a una hermosura es como un crimen. ¿Qué pasaría si a Ginny le pasaba algo? Nada. No haría nada porque no le pasaría nada. Wow… había repetido el nombre de Ginny cinco veces en sus pensamientos. Y con una sonrisa trató de dormirse.

(Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar)

Besé a Harry Potter… Hermione y Ron se besaron… ¡Asshú! Agarre un resfriado… Mamá y papá se van de luna de miel por segunda vez mañana… Fred y George le pusieron lodo al caldo de Bill… ¡que día tan hermoso! Y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir. (_n/a: _para los que no entendieron, es Ginny)

(Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar)

-No puedo creer que el idiota no haya puesto atención en esa señal. No puedo dejar que ese… amigo traidor salga con Ginny. Ella es demasiado para ella –dijo alguien (hombre, obvio) escondido en las sombras.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Asustarlo de nuevo. Hacer que se aleje de ella para siempre… no, mejor solo por un tiempo. Lo haremos sufrir. Igual que a ella.

-¿Pero por qué ella?

-Pues la muy estúpida podría tenerme a mí.

-Me tienes a mí –susurró resentida la mujer.

-Losé… pero tampoco podemos dejar que ese imbécil que no dejó que las sangres sucias se extinguieran pueda ser feliz ¿o sí?

-No, claro que no. Pero… ¿no crees que estas siendo dramático con esto? Digo, lo que esta pasando ahora suena muy de telenovela, ¿no crees?

-Cállate. Ahora… tu y yo tenemos algo que hacer.

A la mujer le brillaron los ojos de pervertida (_n/a: _y yo se que a ustedes también, cochinos) pero se desilusionó al ver que el tipo había agarrado el teléfono.

-Necesito poner algo en donde están para vigilarlos.

-Enseguida, señor –contestaron desde el otro lado.

Después el tipo este se empezó a reír como maniaco y así y la tipa lo imitó. La calló y siguió riendo (_n/a: _amo esta escena en cualquier película).

(Volviendo a la madriguera)

Harry escuchó algo abajo. Imposible. Los señores Weasley se habían ido a dormir y no había escuchado a nadie bajar. Salió de la cama, agarró la varita y salió descalzo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Ginny (sus cuartos estaban uno frente a otro) saliendo de su cuarto escudriñando en la oscuridad.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –Susurró Ginny –No pudo ser alguien de la familia o sí… Todos están dormidos.

-No te muevas –indicó Harry pidiendo silencio.

El pasillo estaba oscuro. Nada se podía ver. Se veía la cocina y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Era una mujer con largo cabello. Era escalofriante. Había colocado algo en un hueco y volteó. Los vio y salió corriendo tirando un jarrón de cristal con flores. Harry fue tras ella seguido de Ginny que iba con sus muletas.

Harry salió disparado hacia la puerta de la cocina. De repente, sintió un dolor horrible en el pie izquierdo. Gritó. Ginny se dirigía hacia él. Se prendieron las luces que los encandilaron. Ginny y Harry voltearon, eran Hermione y Ron. Ron puso cara de furia y exclamó:

-¿con que se querían fugar mientras estábamos dormidos? ¿O quizá querían hacer algo… y para estar más cómodos pensaban salir al jardín?

-Ron… no… seas… idiota… -dijo Harry pero por el dolor no pudo decir más y miró el pie. Un vidrio estaba clavado en la plantilla. Trató de pararse, pero era imposible si no podía apoyar el pie. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y le dio un codazo a Ron señalando a Harry. Este se disculpó con Ginny, quien le había dado una cachetada, y fue a ayudar a Harry. Entre los tres lo cargaron hacia el sofá.

-¿Qué paso? –susurró Hermione mirando alrededor.

-Había alguien. Era una mujer. Puso algo ahí –explicó Ginny apuntando hacia un agujero por el comedor –y tiró el florero. Harry la trató de perseguir pero se lastimó.

Ron miró alrededor. Todo parecía normal excepto por el jarrón roto y el camino de sangre hacia el sofá en el que estaban. Miró hacia el pie de Harry y alguien en las escaleras dijo:

-Necesito que te agarres de algo y aprietes los dientes para que no te muerdas la lengua –era Charlie. Se había puesto unos guantes y miraba el pie de Harry. Entonces éste comprendió:

-De ninguna manera –dijo negando la cabeza.

-No puedes dejarlo así –dijo Charlie tocándole el pie. Harry gritó –Haz el muffliato. Si mamá se entera de lo que pasó, no se irá de luna de miel. Aparte, se preocuparía. Bien, Harry, haz lo que te dije.

Ginny le ofreció su mano. Harry la tomó y cerró los ojos apretando los dientes.

-Ten cuidado –dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-Descuida. Lo he hecho un montón de veces. Vayan limpiando todo.

Harry empezó a sentir masajes en su pie que dolían; mucho dolor; masajes; mucho dolor; masajes; mucho dolor; mucho dolor; MUCHO DOLOR; quería que parara… y de pronto, paró. Harry abrió los ojos respirando entrecortadamente. Charlie le había sacado el cristal. Ginny lo miraba con sorpresa y volteó diciéndole a Harry:

-Creo que esto fue como un parto.

-Sí, y fue cristal –dijo Charlie. Todos rieron y Harry sonrió, pues todavía dolía. Pero Hermione estaba en el hueco que había señalado Harry, pero no había absolutamente nada.

-Gracias, Charlie.

-No hay de que. Sin embargo, no vas a poder caminar bien. Vamos arriba, te vendaré el pie.

_¡LO SIENTO POR NO PODER ENCONTRAR UN BUEN ENEMIGO! ¡PERO MI MENTE NO DABA MÁS! Hahahahaha… Bueno, ya me cansé. Luego sigo con el otro capítulo. Por cierto: estoy empezando una historia, pero la pondré después. Ya cuando esté más avanzada :D … bueno, baae!_


	9. Charlas, Charlas

¡LO SIENTO DEMASIADO, DEMASIADO

_¡LO SIENTO DEMASIADO, DEMASIADO! Las vacaciones me alejaban de la computadora y mi obsesi__ón por que quede bien es demasiada. Lo peor es que ya llevaba casi un cuarto de un capítulo y se me olvidó grabarlo ____ … ¡pero no se preocupen! Si lo recuerdo… jajaja, siempre digo lo mismo ¿apoco no? OK, los dejo leer:_

**9.**

-Es demasiado egoísta –dijo Hermione.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Ginny.

-No es egoísta… yo lo quise así –replicó Harry.

Estaban en el cuarto de Harry. Entre Ron y Charlie lo subieron cargado. La herida no había dejado de sangrar por más que Charlie intentara. Éste se había ido a dormir hace unos 20 minutos. El plan era así: Mañana por la mañana nadie iba a saber lo del pie de Harry hasta que se fueran los señores Weasley. Entonces les contarían la historia a los demás para estar alertas ya que Ginny y Harry (quienes tenían sus cuartos abajo) estaban lastimados. Sabían que estaban en peligro, por eso tomarían precauciones encantando unas cámaras para poder ver. Su único problema es que ni Hermione ni Ginny estaban de acuerdo.

-Insisto en que mamá y papá sepan –dijo Ginny.

-Sí, es lo más seguro para todos.

-Pero los señores Weasley necesitan el viaje para relajarse, han estado muy estresados –replicó Harry haciendo una mueca pues, al moverse, movió el pie.

-Harry… no te ofendas pero ¡Apenas puedes caminar! –dijo Ginny.

-Losé, pero no voy a caminar mañana.

Ginny, Hermione y Ron (quien estaba en una esquina escuchando la conversación) se miraron extrañados.

-Déjame entenderlo. No vas a caminar mañana. ¿Cómo vas a despedir a mamá y a papá? –preguntó Ron mirando al vacío.

-Mira, lo más seguro es que nos despidan en la sala y luego se desaparezcan, pues yo solo me voy a quedar parado detrás del sofá. Porque no creo que me puedan meter un tenis o un zapato.

-Buen punto –dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Ron, ¿Qué no ves que estamos cubriendo una herida mágica? ¡Puede ser severo! –dijo Hermione.

-Pero Harry no quiere que digan algo… Aparte, ¿Cómo sabes que es una herida mágica? Quiero decir, es solo una cortada.

-Una cortada se hubiera podido arreglar con un simple hechizo. Hasta Charlie lo admitió –explicó Hermione.

-Vale, vale –dijo Ron –Bueno… podemos llevarlo a San Mungo después de que mamá y papá se vayan.

-Mmm… Tengo un presentimiento de que algo va a salir mal –dijo Ginny con la mirada hacia abajo y negando.

-Hey, -empezó Harry y la tomó por la barbilla levantándole la cabeza –nada va a pasar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos. Ron y Hermione se habían ido a una esquina a observar con ojos tiernos (bueno, los de Ron un poco).

-Sólo lo sé. Al menos no te pasará nada a ti –dijo Harry y antes de que replicara Ginny le dio un beso corto.

-Mmm… Creo que no me gusta ver eso –dijo Ron. Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

WwWwWwWw

-Recuerden, les dejé todo lo que necesitan en la cocina para comer y así no tendrán que batallar. Tienden sus camas. No quiero regresar con la casa echa un desastre.

-Descuide, señora Weasley –dijo Hermione.

-Si, mamá. Yo los pongo a recoger a todos –dijo Ginny.

-Se portan bien. Sentimos no poder estar con ustedes en navidad. Pero surgió esto y era una muy buena oportunidad y…

-Ni se apure, señora Weasley –la interrumpió Harry. Estaba recargado en el sofá como habían acordado pues, en efecto, no pudieron meterle algún zapato (cada vez que lo trataban, él gritaba).

-Ay, Harry, cariño. Tú siempre tan bueno –dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Harry sonrojado, se aferraba a ella para no caerse. Ron disimuladamente se fue tras él y lo sostuvo.

-Cariño, ya nos tenemos que ir –anunció mirando el reloj y apurándola –Regresaremos en 2 semanas. No hagan nada de tonterías –dijo el señor Weasley pero cuando la señora Weasley se volteó les guiñó el ojo. Todos sonrieron.

Los señores Weasley se despidieron por última vez y, juntos, se desaparecieron. Harry suspiró y se dejó caer en los brazos de Ron. Todos fueron hacia él.

-¿Qué te pasa, amigo? –preguntó George mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Creo que es hora de decirles algo –dijo Charlie. Todos lo miraron extrañados.

Cuando les terminaron de contar lo que sucedió, la atmósfera se puso tensa. Todos miraban al pie de Harry y de nuevo a Ginny y a Hermione, quienes estaban sentadas juntas, y a Ron.

-Intenté curarlo con todo, pero no pude. Traté de todo lo que había aprendido y nada funcionó. Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, es una herida mágica.

-Pero entonces eso fue planeado. Digo, no existen floreros mágicos, ¿o sí? –preguntó Percy.

-No –dijo Bill negando con la cabeza.

-Y si lo encantaron… Ya sabes, magia oscura. Quizá nos quieran a todos lastimados –dijo George.

-Es una probabilidad muy poco probable –dijo Ginny.

-Pero aún así cuenta –dijo George sonriendo.

-Oigan esto no es un juego. Debemos ver que vamos a hacer –dijo Hermione.

-¿No recuerdan nada de lo que vieron? –preguntó Fred esperanzado.

-Puedo intentar hacer un dibujo –dijo Ginny. Todos trataron de contener una sonrisa.

Ginny sacó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma. Mientras dibujaba sonreía o asentía, hacia muecas o negaba. Se lo entregó a Harry para que lo mirara. Harry murmuró: "esto estaba más para acá, préstame la pluma". Harry dibujaba igual que Ginny, sólo que ponía cara de concentración y miraba hacia la pared o a su pie y así. Al final se lo entregó a Charlie:

-Esto no ayuda –dijo riendo y se los pasó a los demás. Todos soltaron una carcajada en general menos Hermione quien contempló el dibujo se asombró.

-Vamos, no puede estar tan malo, ¿o sí? –preguntó Ginny ofendida.

-No, claro que no. Le ganas al tal Leonardo da Vinci –dijo Fred.

-Jajaja –rió Ginny sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué cambios le hiciste, Harry? –preguntó Hermione mirando del dibujo a la sala.

-El florero y el agujero de la pared –cuando lo dijo todos rieron y Harry añadió sorprendido: -Pensé que sería importante…

-Claro, porque te lastimaste –dijo George.

-Chicos, enserio. Esto ayuda vean esto –dijo Hermione señalando el dibujo.

En este se veía a una "mujer" (era de los dibujos que solo es la cabeza redonda y el cuerpo un palito) con el pelo todo desordenada (eran puros rayones) con una varita apuntando al florero para que cayera y un agujero chico en la pared. Sólo que donde Hermione apuntaba era en un pedazo de pared cerca del agujero como si le acabaran de poner cemento. Todos voltearon hacia la pared que figuraba el dibujo y, en efecto, ahí estaba la marca del dibujo.

En ese momento, se apareció el señor Weasley en el jardín y todos cubrieron a Harry.

-La bolsa de su madre –dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo –Bien nos vemos…

-Si, sí, nos vemos luego –dijo Fred mientras Percy le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¿Qué? Era necesario, no deseado –dijo Percy haciendo que todos sonrieran – ¿Retomamos el tema, por favor?

-Claro, claro, joven Weatherby –dijo George, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿Dejaron algún mortífago suelto? –les preguntó Bill a nuestro trío favorito (_n/a: _espero que sepan, Harry-Maniacos).

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamaron sorprendidos.

-¿Algún ex mortífago? –preguntó Charlie.

-Sólo Draco Malfoy, y supongo que muchos más. Lo ignoro –dijo Ron.

-¿Draco Malfoy?

-Espera –dijo Hermione mirando acercándose al hueco cubierto de cemento. Agarró un bate pero se detuvo en seco -¿Qué hace un bate aquí?

-Somos Weasley… ¿Quidditch? ¿Te suena? –preguntó Ginny.

-Claro, lo olvidaba.

-¿Qué lo olvidabas? –estalló Ron.

-No, por supuesto que no –dijo distraída Hermione. Apuntaba bien al hueco de cemento y agarraba vuelo con el brazo y de repente ¡PUM!

-¿Pero qué…? –empezaron todos mientras Hermione sacaba algo. Una cámara.

-Creo que se nos adelantaron en el plan, Harry.

-¿Qué plan? –preguntó Bill.

-Íbamos a encantar cámaras para ponerlas alrededor de la casa y adentro, obvio, para estar alertas –explicó rápidamente Charlie.

-Pero la verdadera pregunta es: ¿pusieron más cámaras? Digo, Harry y Ginny escucharon algo abajo, eso es todo. Pero pudo subir la "criminal" –dijo Hermione.

-Cierto –dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

-Pero antes… -dijeron Fred y George mientras apuntaban a la cámara con unos plátanos abiertos –que nuestros amigos se asusten un poco… -y aplastaron los plátanos mientras Hermione se alejaba de la cámara para no mancharse gritando. Bill, Charlie y Percy se les unieron con tomates. Ron al final la pateó y la cámara se rompió. Harry y Ginny miraban divertidos. Hermione se limpiaba la mano.

-Lo sentimos Hermione, teníamos que hacerlo –dijo Ron riendo con los demás.

-Ahora sí. ¿Draco Malfoy? –preguntó Bill.

-Imposible. Podría jurar que él cambió –dijo Hermione.

-Las personas cambian –dijo Ron asintiendo.

-Solo hay una forma de solucionarlo… ¡KREACHER! –dijo Harry y el elfo se apareció.

-¿Sí, mi señor? –respondió haciendo una referencia a cada uno de los presentes (_n/a: _recuerden que se hizo bueno).

-¿Podrías traer al señor Malfoy, por favor… el hijo?

-Claro, mi señor. Enseguida.

Se escuchó un ¡crack! Y Kreacher desapareció. Cinco minutos después ya volvía.  
-¿Tan rápido? –preguntó Hermione. El elfo parecía complacido.

-Hola a todos –dijo Malfoy con una tímida sonrisa, pero antes de que Harry contestara, Ron lo había atado y todos lo rodeaban.

-¿Qué hice? –preguntó Malfoy.

-No te hagas, la verdadera pregunta es que no hiciste –dijo Percy con una nota de disgusto.

-¿de que me hablan?

-Esperen, déjenlo respirar –dijeron Hermione y Ginny.

-Responde: ¿tú nos estas amenazando? –preguntó amenazadoramente Bill.

-¿Qué? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Deberían fijarse primero en sus evidencias. Hasta los muggles lo hacen sin magia.

-¿estas amenazando a Harry y a Ginny? –preguntó Ron apuntándolo con la varita.

-¿amenazarlo? ¡SALVÓ MI VIDA! POR SI NO LO RECUERDAS.

-Claro que sí lo recuerdo porque por ayudarte casi acabamos como Goyle –dijo Ron.

-Ron, déjalo. Estoy seguro de que él no es –dijo Hermione.

-¿Pero entonces quién? –respondió.

-Saben, no quiero ser metiche ni nada, pero hubo un tiempo en que salí con Cho Chang –dijo Malfoy.

-¿Qué? –dijo Ginny tan sorprendida que tiró su varita. Pero Harry dijo:

-¡No culpas a personas que no tienen nada que ver! (_n/a: _gran error, jajaja)

-con que no tiene nada que ver, ¿eh? –dijo Ginny. Todos voltearon a mirarlos.

-Ginny, no te enojes.

-Olvídalo –respondió fríamente Ginny y se volvió a Malfoy -¿Qué dices que hizo esa asquerosa Cho Cola?

-Pues que cuando se enteró que Harry y tú salían se fue con sus padres. Creo que estaba destrozada.

-Creo que tenemos suficiente evidencia. Es esa mujerzuela.

Todos rieron. Entonces Harry comprendió:

-¿Estas celosa? Sabes que no hay comparación contigo. ¡Creí que lo sabías!

-OH, pues Cho no es fea… -empezó Malfoy.

-Creo que ya acabamos contigo –dijo Fred y lo desató.

-Fue un… ¿gusto?

-Si, sí claro, adiós –lo apuró Percy.

-¡Adiós, Harry! –y con otro ¡crack! Desapareció.

-¿El amo ya a terminado con Kreacher?

-Claro, Kreacher. Ya te puedes ir.

-Gracias, amo… amigos del amo, novia del amo.

Ginny besó a Harry pero éste gritó.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya no te gusta besarme?

-No seas tonta, apoyé el pie –dijo mientras se le iba todo el poco color que había recobrado en la cara.

-¿Me perdonas? –preguntó Ginny.

-Wow, te pidió perdón. Debe de quererte –dijo Fred.

-Sí, Ginny nunca pide perdón –coincidió George.

-O te lo dice indirectamente –asintió Charlie.

-Pero no reconoce sus errores –dijo Bill.

-Bueno, solo a veces… -dijo Percy.

-Es muy… Ginny –concluyó Ron.

Pero antes de que Ginny sacara la varita, Harry le agarró las muñecas y dijo:

-Y así me gusta, Ron… Muy Ginny –susurró Harry. Ginny rió y se besaron un poco.

-Hey, hey…

-¡Agh! Demasiado cursi…

-Creo que mejor me voy.

-Sí, yo igual.

-Pues yo no –dijo Ron, pero Hermione lo agarró del brazo.

_Wow, me quedó bien ;)… bueno, nos vemos pronto… o mejor dicho… me leerán pronto. Jajaja_


	10. Los conozco

10

_Sin comentarios. Es un poco corto pero no tenía más ideas. __Aparte de que ya tengo pensado el cómo terminará y así y habrá un epilogo :D … pero no se preocupen. Todavía falta un poco :P _

**10. ****Los conozco**

-Bien, sabemos que no fue Malfoy…

-Harry, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no es él? –preguntó Ron.

-Es simplemente como se comporta… no creo que sea él.

-Yo voto por Cho Cola –dijo Ginny dando un puñetazo a la mesa, causando que luego se sobara.

Estaban sentados en el comedor cenando. Seguían con la duda encima y ya habían puesto cámaras en toda la casa. Los monitores de cada una de ellas estaban en el ático con el _ghoul _(_n/a: _no se como se diga pero es el espíritu del ático, ¿les suena?), debido a la seguridad. Cada vez que el monitor detectara algo sospechoso se pondría a sonar el celular mágico que traían (_n/a: _no es algo imposible, es mi historia).

-No le digas así –dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Bueno, da igual… la Changa es –dijo con una cara llena de malicia. Harry la miró divertido.

-Ginny, ya te dijo Harry que no tienes rival –dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

-Hey, hey… ¿Qué fue ese guiño?

-Significa que lo estoy ayudando contigo… créeme, eres difícil, hermana –respondió a Ginny.

-No, no… significa que si tengo rival… -dijo Ginny.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

-Gracias, Fred –dijo Harry con sarcasmo –El caso es… no tenemos plan si nos combaten.

-Que pesimista –dijo Ron.

-En realidad, Ron, es realista… y no comelón –dijo Charlie mientras le quitaba un pan.

-Con Ginny y tú lastimados no tenemos muchas probabilidades –dijo Bill.

-¿Pesimista? –preguntó Ron a Charlie.

-Pesimista –asintió Charlie y juntos tomaron otro pan.

-¡Dejen de comer y piensen! –ordenó Hermione.

-Yo opino que hay que improvisar. Aparte, ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que nos ataquen? ¿Una en un millón? –preguntó Percy.

-De hecho son como… cien mil en un millón –dijo Fred.

-Si, pero no importa –dijo George con sarcasmo –solo hay que improvisar. Quiero decir, deséchalo, Percy. Improvisar solo le sirve a Harry.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y dijo: -creo que ese chiste no da risa.

Pero todos se rieron a carcajadas. –Bien, improvisaremos.

-¿Por qué no están preocupados? –soltó Harry.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Ron cogiendo otro panecillo.

-De que están muy tranquilos… no es normal –dijo Harry señalándolos. Hermione miraba de un lado a otro nerviosa.

-No estamos tranquilos… quiero decir: no es algo tan grave –dijo George.

-¿No es tan grave?

-Vamos, ustedes mismos lo dijeron. No dejaron a ningún mortífago vivo o libre. Incluso si fue un ex mortífago.

-De eso no estamos seguros.

-Hermione, ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo? –dijo de repente Ron. Ginny y Harry se miraron sorprendidos mientras todos ponían una extraña cara de alivio.

-Eh… pues… claro.

-No, de aquí no se va nadie –dijo Ginny entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas? –le susurró Harry -¿No decías que era lo mejor para todos?

-Sí, Harry, pero no ahora. Tengo un presentimiento de que algo nos ocultan.

-Si tú lo dices –dijo Harry alzando las cejas.

-Voy por mi abrigo –exclamó rápidamente Hermione levantándose de un salto al ver que no iban a poder salir.

-No importa, si te da frío te compro uno –dijo Ron tomándola de las muñecas y empujándola hacia la puerta.

-¡Adiós! –exclamaron todos.

-OK, eso fue extraño –dijo Harry. Ginny miraba a sus hermanos con la mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita.

WwWwWwWw

-Eso estuvo cerca –dijo Ron. Habían ido al primer restaurante que se les había ocurrido. Casualmente llevaba dinero muggle y todo.

-O sea que nada más me invitaste para que no nos descubrieran –dijo Hermione sentándose fingiendo estar ofendida. La verdad es que detrás del menú sonreía.

-No.

En eso, la camarera fue a tomarles la orden. Era tan lenta que Ron le hizo un imperius para que fuera más rápida. Llegó con los platillos y se iba a sentar, pues, su "descanso" estaba por comenzar.

-Eso es lo que no me gusta de las que trabajan por hacer algo en vacaciones –empezó Hermione agarrando con el tenedor espagueti –Quiero decir. Deberían contratar a alguien más centrada. No una simple cara bonita.

-No tiene una cara bonita. Deberían contratar a alguien como tú. Linda, inteligente… con un lindo disfraz de… –dijo Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja y los ojos mirando al vacío.

-¡Ron! Me imaginaste con un lindo disfraz de mesera…

-No, con un lindo disfraz de enfermera.

-Eso no tiene sentido…

-¿Debe de tenerlo? Te veías linda –Hermione se ruborizó.

WwWwWwWw

-Ahora díganme, ¿Qué nos ocultan? –preguntó Ginny. Todos estaban amarrados en la sala menos Harry, quien miraba la escena con cara de diversión y desconcierto.

-No ha pasado ni una semana y nos vuelven a secuestrar –dijo Fred.

-Es patético –admitió George.

-No, es Ginny –corrigió Bill.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas –dijo Ginny con una cara malvada que reflejaba su genética con la señora Weasley.

WwWwWwWw

-¿crees que estarán bien? –preguntó Hermione cuando ya iban en el postre.

-Lo ignoro –contestó Ron. Pero al terminar frunció el ceño y puso cara de preocupación.

-Tranquilo… es sólo Ginny –dijo Hermione tomando un poco de soda.

-Ese es el problema –protestó Ron.

-¿Le tienen miedo a Ginny?

-Ginny no se controla. ¿No aprendiste nada de lo que dijimos cuando inventamos el plan?

-Creí que eran exagerados. ¿No crees que nos esté descubriendo, verdad?

-Lo dudo. Ella siempre inventaba planes malvados con Fred y George así que conoce sus técnicas. Bill y Charlie planeaban frente a ella… o al menos alunas veces. Percy… el si es nuevo para nosotros –contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu?

-Nadie me ha visto actuar –dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

WwWwWwWw

-¡Ginny, te juro que no te hemos hecho nada!

-Pero planeas hacerlo, Percy… Créeme, nunca lo creí de ti.

-¿Qué crees que hacemos? –preguntó Charlie.

-Yo… no lo sé. Pero lo descubriré. Lo juro –contestó y se fue a su habitación sin decir nada más. Harry la miraba embobado al ver su cabellera tan… bonita.

-Ay, amigo. Se te cae la baba –dijo Ron. Acababa de llegar. Hermione iba tras él con su propio abrigo (de Ron).

-¿Me pueden decir que se traen entre manos?

-Nada, amigo, nada.

-Bien.

Cuando Harry subió a su habitación todavía tenía preguntas sin contestar que lo carcomían: ¿Por qué no se preocupaban? ¿Por qué Ginny había sospechado de ellos sin ningún motivo? ¿Sería porque los conoce muy bien como para saber algo así? ¿Qué tendría planeado? ¿Lo descubrirían? Sí, seguro sí. Entró en su habitación y se llevó una ligera sorpresa. Una cabellera larga que lo había derretido estaba tras su cama.

-Te tengo que explicar algo –dijo Ginny. Uh,uh… traía su pijama hermosa –Y así aplastarlos como las cucarachas que son –Increíblemente Ginny se veía adorable cuando se enojaba -¿Te pasa algo, Harry? ¿Te hicieron algo los inútiles?

-No, claro que no. Es sólo que… wow –Ginny sonrió.

_Se los dije, era muy poco. Pero como ya les dije, sigo escribiendo y pues el capítulo termina aquí, ¿Qué podía hacer? :P Cuídense, nos "leemos" pronto._


	11. Aclaraciones

Solo un poco tarde

_Solo un poco tarde. Aunque es fácil porque cuando empiezo ya no puedo parar. Debo admitir que es una de mis virtudes. _

**11. Aclaraciones**

Su playera vieja que se ajustaba en la parte del pecho y caía sensualmente dejando ver solo una parte de los shorts. Su cabello desprendiendo un olor deliciosamente a flores cayendo por la espalda hasta debajo de la cintura. Sus muletas bajo su brazo tan frágil y hermoso. Nunca se había sentido así. No con tanta intensidad, al menos. Y estaba seguro de que ella se sentía igual.

Su playera que se ajustaba un poco a sus músculos. Los shorts que lo hacían ver como todo adolescente casi adulto (_n/a:___no se la terminación exacta) hasta las rodillas. Su cabello despeinado. Su pie vendado. Aún así parecía todo un macho. Y sus ojos. ¡Esos ojos la volvían loca! Y estaba segura de que él se sentía igual.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y dijo con un respingo:

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-Se me… olvidó –respondió Ginny. Harry frunció el entrecejo con una sonrisa traviesa. Se acercó a ella y ella a él. Se empezaron a besar. Nunca con tanta intensidad (_n/a: _ustedes imagínense el beso. Soy mala describiéndolos). Ella puso una mano en su cara, acariciándola. Él puso una mano en su cintura sujetándola fuerte para que no escapara. Hacía calor (_n/a: _Oh, oh). Ella empezó a quitarle la camisa. El le metía la mano debajo de la playera en la espalda. Se empezaban a acariciar más y más. Ginny tiró a Harry a la cama.

-Espera… -dijo Ginny con un dedo en la boca -¿Cómo me voy a acostar?

-Ginny, siempre arruinas los momentos románticos.

-¡Quiero estar cómoda!

Harry le agarró las muñecas y la empezó a besar lentamente mientras Ginny se sentaba en sus piernas. Ella empezó a quitarle la camisa pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta. Se separaron acalorados. Era Hermione. Estaba muy colorada y sorprendida.

-Ah… yo… lo siento, pero debía… hablar con Ginny… No estabas en tu… cuarto y… supuse que estabas… aquí –decirlo justo después de cacharlos era difícil.

-Yo… claro. Vamos y… hablamos –dijo Ginny. Decirlo justo después de estar a punto de ser cachada era difícil.

-Sí, ve… nos… vemos –dijo Harry. Decirlo justo después de estar a punto de ser cachado era difícil (_n/a: _lo siento, me agrada repetir hoy las frases, como se habrán dado cuenta).

Ginny salió de la habitación con Hermione. Que vergonzoso había sido eso. Pero no era su culpa, era de él por ser tan sexy. Llegaron a la habitación de huésped donde estaba Hermione. Casi en la azotea (_n/a: _mi sueño de una madriguera gigante). Hacía frío.

-¿No te da frío estar acá?

-No, Ron puso una calefacción mágica –sonrió Hermione.

-Mmm…

-Pero no me cambies el tema –dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta.

-Oh, oh –dijo Ginny mirando atrás al ver que la puerta se cerraba. Tuvo escalofríos.

-Oye no es mi culpa cacharlos a punto de perder la virginidad.

-¡Ah! ¡Hermione! –Ginny le aventó una almohada.

-Creí que estaban preocupados. O que al menos él lo estaba. No que era un buen momento para…

-¡Hermione! ¡Creí haberte conocido! –se sentó con cuidado en la cama –Ahora… ¿Qué planean tú y mis hermanos?

-Nada –dijo Hermione. La sonrisa se le había borrado. Ginny, que estaba jugando con la colcha volteó a verla. Hermione trató de volver a poner su sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

-No me puedes mentir.

-Lose… pensé que se lo ibas a decir a Harry…

-Oh, ese era mi plan pero… surgieron circunstancias de suma importancia.

-Oh, sí. Circunstancias que ayudarían al futuro. ¡Claro, como olvidarlo! Circunstancias de suma importancia –repitió Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Sí ayudan al futuro… si alguna vez me embarazo será el hijo del siglo.

-No lo dudo… -dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. La casa tembló. Las luces parpadearon amenazadoramente. Se apagaron y tembló otra vez. Hermione se había hecho un corte profundo que sangraba mucho en la mejilla al caerse una parte del techo. Entre escombros, Hermione buscó a Ginny a tientas. Al encontrarla, la cargó y salieron de la habitación.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No estoy pesada? –preguntó asustada Ginny.

-Eso no importa. Creo que se han pasado un poco –añadió más para sí misma que para Ginny.

-¿De qué hablas?

Apenas habían bajado dos escalones cuando la casa volvió a temblar. Harry subía las escaleras como podía con el pie.

-¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué está pasando?

-No tengo idea, Harry –dijo Ginny. De pronto se había dado cuenta de que estaba parada -¿Hermione?

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué tiene ella?

-Estaba a mi lado… ella me sacó de su habitación cargada.

-¿De qué hablas? No había nadie a tu lado.

-Claro que sí… Hermione estaba a mi lado –replicó Ginny. Se empezaba a enfadar.

-Ginny, saliste sola del cuarto de Hermione.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Quizá te dejó afuera y se metió en su habitación.

-¿Cómo se va a meter en su habitación si está…? –Dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta -…en escombros.

-Sí, pero eso no es raro… digo… la casa tembló, toda la casa se está derrumbando…

El cuarto estaba oscuro, sin luz. La única luz que se reflejaba era la de la luna, en el techo… bueno, ya sin techo. Daba miedo. Hermione no estaba ahí. ¿Dónde estaba Hermione?

-¿Dónde esta Hermione? –preguntó Ginny.

-Te digo que no estaba contigo…

-Después de que me sacó de tu habitación nos vinimos a su cuarto para platicar y luego pasó esto.

-Sí, pero tú no saliste del cuarto con Hermione y ella no está ahí.

-¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Eso es una locura! Muy apenas puedo caminar sin mis muletas y…

-Tus muletas están ahí –dijo Harry señalando atrás de Ginny. Volteó y las vio.

-¿Qué?

-Ginny, no sé de que hablas pero debemos preocuparnos por los demás, ¿no les habrá pasado nada?

-No lo sé… ¡Ya me confundí!

-No, yo me confundí…

Hubo otro temblor. La puerta del cuarto de Hermione se cayó. Las escaleras se movieron amenazadoramente.

-¡Vámonos! –dijo Harry cargando a Ginny. Estaban bajando las escaleras y volvió a temblar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaban en el penúltimo escalón y volvió a temblar. Todo estaba oscuro. Harry resbaló y Ginny cayó encima de él lastimándose su rodilla.

-¡Aaah!

-Lo siento… yo… ¡Ay!

-Shh… -pidió Ginny con un dedo en los labios. Aguzaron el oído. Algo les pasó por a lado. Se les erizaron los vellos. En la penumbra alcanzaron a ver el pelo negro de la otra vez -¿Harry? Tengo miedo…

-Shh… -pidió ahora Harry. Aguzaron el oído. Se escucho un pequeño ¡piip! Y todo volvió a la normalidad. Las luces se encendieron y vieron todo destrozado. Harry se paró lentamente a escudriñar alrededor. ¡Y pensar que horas antes estuvieron a punto de…! No, todavía no habían vuelto a la realidad: volvió a temblar. Harry se tambaleó y Ginny lo sujetó por la cintura. Le tomó la mano y se miraron a los ojos. Volvió a temblar.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Ginny con la voz ahogada. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse. Harry le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano izquierda. La luz se volvió a ir.

-¡Qué romántico! –dijo alguien en la oscuridad. Después una risa espectral. Ginny le apretó la mano a Harry.

-¿Qué va a pasar?

-No losé, Ginny… -Harry miraba de un lado a otro. Por primera vez, Ginny veía que tenía miedo. Entonces lo comprendió: temía por ella.

-¿Temes por mi? –preguntó Ginny enojada. Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-Ginny, -empezó Harry como si estuviera diciéndole a un niño que robar es malo –sales del cuarto de Hermione sola diciendo que ella está contigo. Tiembla a más no poder, estamos sin varitas y alguien está escuchando esta conversación con nosotros por una parte de la oscuridad…

-No, nene… justo a lado de tu noviecita –dijo la voz desconocida de mujer. En efecto, estaba una sombra junto a Ginny… no, la tenía acorralada.

-Harry, la perra desconocida me tiene acorralada –Harry no pudo contener una carcajada –En serio, Harry. No puedo respirar –La risa cesó de inmediato. No entendía el tono de Ginny: ¿era eso diversión? –Descuida –dijo Ginny con una risita encantadora que hizo que Harry se encontrara en las nubes con tormenta por la situación –ya me encargo yo.

De la nada hizo un movimiento de karate muy rápido que hizo que la mujer se tirara al piso adolorida. Ese sonido si lo conocía muy bien. No tenía duda de quien era.

-La regaste –dijo Harry ayudándola a levantarse.

-Losé… desde el momento en que hablé cerca de Ginny.

-Sí, amiga… no debiste hacerlo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Te cacharon! –gritaron todos desde detrás del sofá. Charlie presionó un botón de un control y las luces volvieron.

-Claro, el control de las cámaras- dijo Harry.

-Te dije que planeaban algo –dijo Ginny.

-En realidad no se lo dijiste porque… -empezó Hermione. Todos la miraron haciendo que los tres se sonrojaran –La interrumpí cuando se lo iba a decir.

-Claro… -dijeron a coro los Weasley.

-¿Puedo preguntar porqué? –dijo Ginny enfurecida.

-Tres razones… -empezó George Weasley bostezando.

-Una: día de los inocentes –continuó Fred. Harry y Ginny ponían cara de asombro y enojo.

-Dos: teníamos que probarle a Harry que te puedes defender para que no se ande preocupando por ti –la interrumpió George. Ginny quitó la cara de enojo y Harry la puso más pronunciada.

-Pero no te emociones, Ginny. Nosotros también te teníamos que probar algo… -dijo Percy.

-¿Qué?

-Que Harry siempre se va a preocupar por ti –dijo Hermione sonriendo con ojos tiernos. Los dos se miraron con ternura. Harry de repente volteó con cara traumada:

-Todo eso está bien –dijo Harry –Pero… ¿no creen que se pasaron? –dijo poniendo cara de furia al señalar la rodilla de Ginny.

-¡Sí! –dijo Ginny señalando el pie de Harry y todos los cortes de Hermione, Harry y ella.

-Bueno, eso no era parte del plan… -admitió Ron.

-Pero resultó bueno, digo… fue más dramático… -dijo Bill. Todos se morían de sueño menos Hermione, Harry y Ginny.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para desaparecer de mi lado? –preguntó Ginny volviéndose hacia Hermione.

-Nunca estuve a tu lado –dijo Hermione enarcando las cejas.

-Te lo dije –dijo Harry. Ginny ponía cara de curiosidad.

-Me quedé en la habitación y me desaparecí. Te hice un hechizo.

-Suficientes explicaciones por hoy… ¡Tengo sueño! –dijo Fred.

-Eso les pasa por causar tantos problemas…

_Suficiente por hoy… la verdad… ya voy a escribir el epílogo C: … losé. Duró poco pero me gustó como quedó… ¿a ustedes no? Bueno, díganmelo en un review! Ahora… no se preocupen (que preocupados están jajaja).. la otra historia ya la estoy escribiendo.. voy como en el capítulo 3 y si están largos.. jajajaja…. Cuidense, nos leemos!_


	12. Epílogo: día de navidad

Epílogo: Día de Navidad

**Epílogo: Día de Navidad**

Todo estaba listo, menos las heridas de Hermione, Ginny y Harry. El pavo en el horno mágico. La música de la señora Weasley. La mesa puesta. Todos vestidos normal y lo más importante, todos felices. Faltaba 1 hora para la llegada de los señores Weasley (habían decidido ir con ellos a pasar la navidad). Todo estaba limpio y en su lugar, después de una larga sesión de hechizos. Ya se habían acomodado frente a la puerta para recibir a los señores Weasley cuando Harry asustó a todos:

-¡ESPERA! Cuando Ginny se lastimó la rodilla estaba en el anden 9 y ¾, mientras que nosotros estábamos aquí. Nadie de nosotros pudo ir a…

-Harry, supéralo –dijo Fred

-No lo voy a superar. ¡Lastimaron a Ginny esa vez!

-Bien. Recuerda bien. Percy no estaba con nosotros mientras comíamos, OK.

-Yo no le hice nada esa vez… -replicó Percy. Todos lo miraron extrañados.

-Esa vez yo fui a la casa de Penélope y luego llegué aquí para ir por Ginny.

-Pero si tú no fuiste… -dijo Ginny. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a uno de sus hermanos. Estaba enojada por lo que habían hecho.

-¿Quién le hizo eso? –preguntó Harry preocupado. Todos se miraron con verdadero por primera vez. Hubo un prolongado silencio.

-Equis –dijo George rompiéndolo –no nos tenemos que preocupar por ahora.

Todos asintieron. La verdad, sí estaban preocupados.

El día pasó normal. Los señores Weasley fueron recibidos como lo habían planeado. Cenaron tranquilamente. Y la noche… Oh, oh.

-Me iré a acostar –anunció Ginny cuando ya iban a ser las 2 de la mañana. Se levantó y le agarró la mano a Harry. Harry sonrió. En cuanto Ginny subió a su cuarto, Harry abrió el papel que le había dejado en la mano: "Dentro de 20 minutos tendrás tu verdadero regalo de Navidad en mi habitación". Todos se fueron despidiendo poco a poco. Cuando solo quedaban Bill, Ron y Harry, éste último se despidió. Se dirigió al cuarto de Ginny y entró. Estaba oscuro.

-¿Ginny? –susurró Harry al cerrar la puerta. Algo le cayó en la espalda abrazándolo. Era Ginny y lo dirigía a la cama. Lo volteó y empezó a besarlo.

-Ginny, es con calma… -exclamó Harry. Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-No para mí –explicó Ginny. Empezaron a hacerlo silenciosamente cuando de pronto…

-Oh, James –decía Lily mientras él la jalaba al cuarto –no creo que sea lo correcto.

-Ya lo creo –respondía James con una pizca de travesura en los ojos. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Y Lily sonrió diciéndole al oído:

-Nos podrían cachar.

-Eso lo haría más divertido –replicó James. Los dos sonrieron y se empezaron a besar apasionadamente. Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y sacudió la cabeza. Ginny había hecho lo mismo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Harry.

-Lo mismo de la otra vez… Creo que si no hubiéramos reaccionado rápidamente, hubiéramos visto el proceso de tu creación.

-¡Aaagh! ¿Tendremos que lidiar con esto cada vez que hagamos algo nuevo? ¿Qué es?

-Creo que es un poder que no conocemos… -explicó Ginny. Después de haberse recuperado, siguieron con su regalo de Navidad.

**¿Fin?**

_Se que el final fue un poco irónico, pero no se me ocurría nada más. Posible continuación. No está en mis planes pero creo que me agradaría por lo de la cosa del poder… y quiero poner a Harry y Ginny con hijos :D espero que no los haya defraudado ____, adios._


End file.
